


Que Sera Sera (Whatever will be, will be)

by booksandanime



Series: Countless Ways of Living [1]
Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: And very lonely, But never apart, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Hazama has trouble with emotions, He asks to be his friend, He might have a little crush but nothing major, Itona and Terasaka have a weird friendship that works, Jumping and falling, Karma's here to stay, Kayano believes in Nagisa, Kayano thinks that Nagisa will be just as good a teacher as Koro-sensei was, Koro-sensei's teachings are present, Luckily Kurahashi is there for her, Multi, Nagisa cares a lot, Nagisa cuts his hair!, Nagisa is sweet and forgiving, Nakamura is very precious, One-Shots, Some ships are platonic, Study sessions during summer, Sugaya shows his emotions through his art, Understanding what love is, Yuuji mans up and talks to Nagisa, living in the moment, mutual respect, slight angst, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandanime/pseuds/booksandanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen, people grow up, yet what happens during the transition between student of Class-E and individual of the world?</p><p>Nagisa isn't sure what'll happen next, but he knows that they'll always have Koro-sensei's teachings to guide them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devise a plan

**Author's Note:**

> WHO NEEDS CLOSURE AFTER THAT ENDING? I WAS RIGHT, IT WRECKED ME. 
> 
> Anyway, I really needed to write this, and my plan for this is to be one-shots, drabbles, maybe some chapters will be longer, but these will all focus on what happens after they graduate. 
> 
> (http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/vTBD/c178/3.html)

The ride on the bus was silent.  
  
  
Everyone was lost in their own memories of Koro-sensei, of Kunugigaoka Junior High, and of their school year. Even the bus driver refrained from saying anything, as if sensing the somber mood the students were in.   
  
  
"Hey." Karma says, moving to sit beside Nagisa.   
  
  
"Hey." Nagisa answers, quickly brushing his tears away.  
  
  
"What do you think will happen next?" Karma asks.   
  
  
"We'll probably go home, and we'll have to deal with the prize money and the media. And we'll find a way to put Koro-sensei's book to good use." Nagisa says, smiling briefly.  
  
  
"What about you? What are you going to do?" Karma asks.  
  
  
Karma expects Nagisa to say something like, "Move on", or "Think about my future", or something. But instead, Nagisa says simply, "I'm going to cut my hair."  
  
  
Karma glances at him, surprised. Then he smiles. "I'm going to miss it."  
  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sure it'll be difficult at first." Nagisa says. "I've grown used to this."  
  
  
Karma reaches over, and touches Nagisa's pigtail. "Can I?"  
  
  
Nagisa tenses, then nods. Karma swiftly pulls off Nagisa's pigtails, both of them. He runs his fingers through Nagisa's hair, and Nagisa sighs. He leans his head on Karma's shoulder.   
  
  
"How short are you going to make it?" Karma asks.   
  
  
"Probably below my ears or something." Nagisa says.  
  
  
"I'm sure it would suit you." Karma says.  
  
  
"I'd look more like a boy, at the very least." Nagisa says, laughing a bit.  
  
  
"Do I have to get used to protecting you from girls now?" Karma jokes.  
  
  
Nagisa shoves him, and moves his head. "Geez Karma, you don't have to protect me."  
  
  
"Or maybe you want the girls to flock to you? I'm hurt, you're already replacing me!" Karma says, mockingly.  
  
  
"I can never replace you." Nagisa says, and Karma smiles. "I know."  
  
  
"Then why did you ask?!" Nagisa demanded, and Karma laughs softly.  
  
  
"I just need a little reassurance." Karma says, and slings an arm around Nagisa.  
  
  
Nagisa leans back. "Yeah, ok."  
  
  
Karma sighs. "Hey, Nagisa?"  
  
  
"Yeah?" Nagisa asks, eyes closed.  
  
  
"Nakamura's taking pictures of us." He says, annoyed.  
  
  
Nagisa opens his eyes, and turns his head around, just to see Nakamura seated on the aisle across from them, giving him a thumbs up and a wide grin.  
  
  
Nagisa blushed, and sighed. "Of course she is."  
  
  
"Do you want me to-" Karma begins, but Nagisa is already shaking his head. "Nah, it's fine. The school year's over anyway, let her have her fun.  
  
  
"What about me? Do I get to have my fun?" Karma asks, grinning at him.  
  
  
Nagisa gives him a deadpan look. "No."  
  
  
Karma frowns.   
  
  
"Anyway, I still have to make plans for the future." Nagisa says, turning his head to look out the window.  
  
  
"You can do that with us." Karma suggests.  
  
  
Nagisa turns his head to see all of Class-E grinning at them. Normally, he'd be embarrassed, but for now, he just smiles. "Yeah."   
  
  
"Koro-sensei would want us to think about our future in a responsible manner!" Maehara declares.   
  
  
"Which means no wasting the prize money, putting our skills and talents to good use, and doing something with our lives to make him proud!" Isogai says.  
  
  
"So! Any ideas?" Maehara asks.  
  
  
"I think we should write a list of what Koro-sensei taught us." Kayano suggests.  
  
  
"We should make a video of everything that happened, but it should only stay in this class!" Sugino says.  
  
  
"Have mock interviews, so that we can pass real job interviews." Kataoka says.  
  
  
"All of the above, plus a farewell party!" Okajima says.   
  
  
"All of these sound good to me." Maehara comments.  
  
  
Isogai nods. "What do you think, Nagisa?"  
  
  
"Koro-sensei would be proud if we did something that uses our talents and abilities to make people happy. I think we should do all of the above, and give most of the prize money to the organizations that need it." Nagisa says.   
  
  
"Sounds like a plan! Everyone in favor?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
Everyone nods. "Osu!"  
  
  
The atmosphere lightens a bit, and Nagisa smiles. He knows Koro-sensei would look at them, his face orange, and with a red circle, signifying that they had just given a correct answer.  
  
  
The future might be close, but he knows they can get through this. They still have their blades ready and polished after all.   
  



	2. There isn't only one type of ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itona and Ritsu have a friendly talk about the future, and what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm going to move on from AssClass anytime soon, so here, have another chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter of this, you're way too kind and supportive! We'll get through this, and besides, the anime hasn't ended yet! 
> 
> The lesson title came from here: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v01/c002/18.html
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Naoko+Kiseki, for her comment in my story "Gimme that love, I'll be waiting for you (Catch my hand, I'll be fighting for you) More on this, in the end notes. =]

Itona was sitting at his desk in his house, staring out the window.  
  
  
He felt just like he did whenever he made a project and it had succeeded. Happy, but empty somehow. It was amazing, thinking that they had saved the world. But at what cost? Taking their teacher's life seemed like something they could never apologize for, even if they did it for a good cause.  
  
  
Also, he was a bit nervous. He knew what he wanted to do after this, but he wasn't sure if he wouldn't slip back into old habits because their teacher was gone. Always wanting to prove that he was strong, always wanting to strive harder. He's so lost in thought that he jumps a little when his phone vibrates.  
  
  
He glances at the screen, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
  
"Hi Itona!" Ritsu greets, waving.  
  
  
"Ritsu." Itona says, surprised.   
  
  
"I'm sorry if this was sudden, but I knew that you weren't doing anything, and I thought of talking with you. I hope you don't mind." Ritsu explains.  
  
  
"Not really." Itona replies.  
  
  
"Great!" Ritsu says, grinning.  
  
  
They're silent for a while, and then Itona speaks up.   
  
  
"Hey, Ritsu? What are you going to do after this? Since our mission is accomplished?" Itona asks.  
  
  
"Well, I think I'll continue improving myself. Adding new information to my database, and of course, I'll keep in touch with all of you. I'm a part of this class, after all." Ritsu says, smiling.  
  
  
"I see." Itona says, nodding.  
  
  
"You know Itona, I really admire this class." Ritsu admits.  
  
  
"You do?" Itona asks. Hearing an AI express admiration for something was very rare, at the least. At the most, it was strange. But then again, it was Koro-sensei himself who fixed it up, making it act like a human being.  
  
  
"Yeah. At first, I regarded them as rivals, because I thought that I could take Koro-sensei on my own. However, after I disrupted class, Koro-sensei had to make a few minor adjustments, and i realized that I didn't mind being forced to work with them. Each and every one of them was interesting, and every one had their own ability which led to weakening Koro-sensei's defenses! Sure, I could have killed him on my own, but where was the fun in that? Plus, the class always had interesting methods to try out each day, and it always made me guess who would finally kill Koro-sensei." Ritsu reflected.  
  
  
"Did you guess that Nagisa would have been the one to do it?" Itona asks.  
  
  
"Yes." Ritsu replied, without hesitation. "At first, it seemed as if Karma or you would have done the killing blow, however after you resorted to working along with everyone else and after Karma and Nagisa fought, it made me rethink my calculations. Nagisa has always tried to take the peaceful way out, but I suppose there was something right in him being the one to take Koro-sensei down."  
  
  
"It does seem as if they have a deeper connection than anyone else." Itona muses.  
  
  
"It might be because they share the same talent for assassination, but it might also be because Nagisa has such low self-worth. He also takes Koro-sensei's words and teachings to heart, and they've always seemed to understand each other." Ritsu continues.  
  
  
"It must have been hard for him to kill Koro-sensei." Itona says, wincing.  
  
  
"It would have been hard for anyone, but for him especially. Koro-sensei was a teacher, a confidant, and a father to Nagisa. At least, it seemed that way to me." Ritsu says.  
  
  
Itona thinks about it for a few minutes, and concludes that she's right. "We never did thank him, did we?"  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Class-E is planning to, at the farewell party." Ritsu says, smiling.  
  
  
"Oh yeah." Itona says, suddenly remembering the plan to host a party sometime this week.  
  
  
"It's also a little difficult, I suppose, since it's not just something you thank someone for. But knowing Nagisa, I'm sure he'll make it sound as if we all did something, and that he should be thanking us." Ritsu says, thinking.  
  
  
"Everyone did have a part in what happened. So, it'll just be even more difficult to move on from his death." Itona muses.  
  
  
"We'll survive. Class-E is remarkably resilient, and we'll always have his lessons to guide us." Ritsu assures.  
  
  
"Is being resilient an ability?' Itona suddenly asks.  
  
  
"I suppose so." Ritsu answers.  
  
  
Itona touches his bandanna briefly, and remembers the excruciating pain he felt when the tentacles were still there. "I think we'll manage."   
  
  
"Of course." Ritsu says. "Humans will always be able to move on from things that have affected them if they exert the effort and will to do so."  
  
  
"Sounds like something Koro-sensei would say." Itona says, chuckling. "Thanks Ritsu."  
  
  
"Anytime." Ritsu says.  
  
  
"Oh, and if you ever need to talk, I'm sure all of Class-E would have no trouble listening." Itona says.  
  
  
Ritsu pauses for a minute, and nods. "Ok."  
  
  
The call ends, and Ritsu pretends not to notice the cold liquid dripping down from her eyes.  
  
  
Tears, she thinks they're called. She's crying virtual tears.  
  
  
She makes no move to brush them away, because she knows that they will go away soon. They don't even hurt, because she can't feel them.   
  
  
She thinks it's only because she's started to understand humans more, that she's calling herself a "she." She knows that she has no gender, but she slips into the human pronoun as easy as anything else she chooses to do. She might never be a human, but she can still feel, she can still live life like this, she can still think. She might not have skin, blood or bones, but as long as she can connect with Class-E, it will never bother her.  
  
  
Being able to cooperate is an ability as well, and even if it isn't as advanced as all the things she can do, she will forever treasure it, because Koro-sensei was the one who introduced her to this concept.   
  
  
She truly adores Class-E, and she will forever thank Koro-sensei for allowing her to be his student. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is crying an ability too??? AHH, RITSU, I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CRY. 
> 
> Ritsu is amazing. I want her life to be happy, and while she can't grow physically, she can develop in emotions and feelings. Not much shipping here sorry, I sort of ship Itona with Terasaka, though I have no idea if this ship can even work out. (Ritsu is genderless, and I might switch between the pronouns "it" and "she" here. However, if you have a problem with this, please tell me right away, so that I can fix this.) 
> 
> Also, as I said before Naoko+Kiseki inspired this, because she told me about her thoughts regarding Ritsu, and how she feels sorry for her, because she's never going to breathe, age, or live like a human. And because of this, there will be more chapters with Ritsu involved, don't worry!
> 
> Oh, and shipping things. Lots of shipping things. (OuO)// (I already have quite a few pairs in mind, but I will only tag them when they happen. If you have any suggestions for pairings, let me know!)


	3. Not enough to catch me off-guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, to this day there were a few things that Karasuma would admit could catch him off guard. 
> 
> One of these was feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but my friend had her birthday yesterday, and we went out to celebrate. (OnO)
> 
> Title comes from here: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v01/c003/4.html

Being with Irina wasn't something Karasuma particularly thought hard about.  
  
  
Sure, it was surprising to know that she had feelings for him, but in hindsight, it must have been pretty obvious to everyone else, judging by the sighs of relief and shouts of excitement that the students gave when they heard the news about them getting married.  
  
  
Married. Who would have thought?  
  
  
Karasuma always assumed that if he would ever fall in love, it would be for someone who was level headed, serious, capable, and controlling. Someone like him. Instead, he fell for a flirty, insecure, ruthless person, who never gave up. He supposed it helped that she was resilient, because not only was she able to stay in Class-E and teach them proper (or at least as proper as she could get) lessons, he would probably never have figured out that she liked him if she wasn't so damn persistent.  
  
  
At first, Karasuma regarded their relationship as something that would never work. For one, they were both co-workers, and they were supposed to be professionals. Secondly, it never seemed like a good idea to connect himself with Irina in any way deeper than simple friendship or acquaintances.  
  
  
She always seemed like she only liked him because he was so different from her. If he was honest, this was one factor that ironically, made him think that they would never work out. He was too serious; she was too carefree. He was too distant; she was also pulling people in, attracting them with her skills and her talents, making them look at her.   
  
  
Karasuma never liked attachments, preferring to keep things at a professional level. There was no point in trying to connect to people he was sure he would never see after Koro-sensei was killed. Even his relationship with the octopus was kept at a serious level, with him often disapproving of the octopus' tactics.   
  
  
If he had to pinpoint a point in time when his outlook changed, it was probably when Takaoka came into the picture.   
  
  
The first time Takaoka led gym class, it seemed as if the class took to him in an easier manner, and Karasuma had no problem with this. However, as soon as he saw the picture of Takaoka whipping his students, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
  
_Fear._  
  
  
He had rushed out, and seen Takaoka react violently to his students, even going so far as to punch a few. Karasuma didn't stop to see what would happen next, as he soon rushed to his students' aid. But then, Takaoka challenged him to find a student to combat him, and Karasuma had to stop and think.  
  
  
To be honest, to this day there were a few things that Karasuma would admit could catch him off guard. One is feelings. Another is Nagisa's bloodlust.  
  
  
He had never felt anything like it. He knew that there were a lot of talented assassins, and their bloodlust was on a completely different level, but Nagisa's wasn't that far behind. It felt calculating, it felt dangerous, it felt like he was already upon him, ready to take him out at any given time.  
  
  
After the fight, (which Nagisa won with ease) Karasuma realized something important. One, he was concerned for Nagisa's talent. Second, he actually cared about the class. It was difficult to separate himself further from them. Being their teacher caused a bond between them, and not only because they were so eager to learn. Sometime across the amount of time he had spent as their teacher, they had gone from being mere students to something a little more special. They were his, and he was supposed to protect them.  
  
  
And so he would.  
  
-  
  
Caring for people was something sort of new to Karasuma. It was a weird feeling, being concerned for someone, but he felt it anyway. Soon, he realized that it was not only towards Class-E that he felt this way. Sometimes, he also felt concerned for Irina.  
  
  
She had an air of confidence around her, and indeed, one look at her told you that she was dangerous and not to be messed with. She was the kind of fire that could end up burning you if you weren't too careful, and Karasuma never liked taking risks.  
  
  
But there was more than that to her. Because of her childhood, she had this intense distrust of people, which she hides by being overly cheerful and flirty. She gets people to use her so that she can successfully assassinate them, using her body as just another means of seduction.  
  
  
She's also scared of losing the ones she loves, and she builds walls around her, blocking off her emotions thereby allowing herself not to feel.   
  
  
It's not healthy, Karasuma could see that. But he thought that she could take care of herself, he believed that she could protect herself.  
  
  
But then he realized that this was exactly how she planned to protect herself. She would continue to block off her emotions until she killed off Koro-sensei, and then she would get out of his life.   
  
  
She was hurting herself, he knew that. And maybe it was weird thinking that she could ever be someone Karasuma would want out of his life. He liked having her around, and not just because she was an important factor of this assassination, he also liked her because of her personality, her backstory, everything that made her her.  
  
  
It was surprising, but as soon as he admitted it to himself, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
-  
  
"And then he told me, "Irina... Come work at the Ministry of Defense. Even in peace, your experiences will certainly be of use.' " Irina said, mimicking Karasuma's serious tone and face.  
  
  
"Please tell me that is _not_ how he proposed to you." Kurahashi groans, her voice crackling slightly over the phone.   
  
  
Irina laughs.  "Actually, he sprouted a bit more nonsense about intelligence departments, my background being safe, shrines, no churches being near his house, and then I finally realized that he wanted to live with me."  
  
  
"Sounds like something Karasuma-sensei would do." Kayano says, smiling.  
  
  
"And it wasn't as if he was proposing yet, he just offered a place for me to stay." Irina says.  
  
  
"Damn, must have been such a disappointment to you. Getting your hopes up and all that." Fuwa says.  
  
  
"Not really. At that moment I was just happy that he was the one who took the initiative, didn't think I'd  _ever_ get anywhere with that guy." Irina says, laughing.  
  
  
The girls of the class laugh along with her.   
  
  
"Speaking of which, when do you think he'll propose?" Nakamura asks.  
  
  
Irina blushes. "If he ever thinks about it, I'm sure he'll tell me."  
  
  
"But don't you want to get married as soon as possible?" Hara asks.   
  
  
"It might be a surprise to you kids, but I actually don't want to." Irina says.  
  
  
"Ehhh?" Sounds of surprise greet her ears.  
  
  
"It's not like I haven't thought about it or anything! Sure, it would be nice to come home to Karasuma and ask him how his day went, but I can still do that right now. I'm just 20 years old, and I've got my whole life ahead of me, thanks to you kids! I'm just thankful for the numerous opportunities he has given me, and I don't want to rush anything. We'll have time for that." Irina says.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
"Wow, Bitch-sensei, you're so responsible." Hayami says.  
  
  
"Maybe the world's ending." Nakamura jokes.  
  
  
"It almost did. But now it didn't, so I'm determined to make the most of it." Irina says.  
  
  
They talk for a bit more, and then Irina hears the sound of Karasuma's steps towards his front door. "I have to go now. He's here."  
  
  
"Go greet your honey." Kurahashi jokes.  
  
  
"Hinano!" Irina chides, blushing.  
  
  
"It was nice talking with you again, Bitch-sensei." The girls chorus.  
  
  
"Same to you. I'll keep in touch." Irina says, smiling fondly.  
  
  
She ends the call, and Karasuma opens his front door.  
  
  
"Hey." He says.  
  
  
"Hi." Irina says. "How was work?"  
  
  
"We're getting somewhere at least. Did you know they were so surprised at the way the kids dealt with the prize money? They almost thought that I was joking when I told them that we still had some money left over." Karasuma remarks.  
  
  
"Those kids don't have one selfish bone in their body." Irina replies.  
  
  
"True. Makes me wonder what would have happened if they had good grades, and were in higher classes." Karasuma says.  
  
  
"That's easy. They would be petty, average, boring, and the earth wouldn't exist anymore. I honestly like them better exactly the way they are now." Irina says.  
  
  
"It just seems weird to think that they're growing up so fast." Karasuma says.  
  
  
"Aww, are you missing them already Karasuma?" Irina asks, grinning.   
  
  
"Yeah." Karasuma admits.  
  
  
"Good. I'd be worried if you weren't. Anyway, come on, I prepared ramen for you. We can call the kids later. They miss you too, you know." Irina says, moving towards the kitchen.  
  
  
"You can stop calling them kids. They are teenagers, you know." Karasuma says, following her.  
  
  
"They'll always be sweet and unbearable brats to me." Irina says.  
  
  
"Now who's missing them?" Karasuma asks.  
  
  
Irina childishly sticks her tongue out at him, and Karasuma rolls his eyes.  
  
  
He sits down, and eats the ramen. After a while, he says, "It's good to be home."  
  
  
Irina smiles at him fondly, and Karasuma thinks that this isn't so bad. He can get used to this, he's even liking it.  
  
  
Of course he doesn't say this out loud, because Irina would probably tease him for going soft. He thinks that admitting it to himself is a good first step though.   
  
  
(What he doesn't know is that Irina is thinking it herself. She just doesn't want to scare him away.)  
  
  
Funny how they're being so careful around each other, when they're both strong enough to handle anything. Feelings though, will always be another matter. It will always catch them off guard, especially if they're real and true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! Since I didn't post yesterday, I'll probably posting another chapter later today, so keep your eyes open for that!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! Please comment if you have the time! (OuO)//


	4. A serious intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even playboys can be serious sometimes, if it's for the person they like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I mentioned earlier, this is my second update in one day, and it's going to focus on MaeIso. They're such a cute pairing, and them being childhood friends is a bonus. ^ ^
> 
> Hope you enjoy! =]
> 
> (Lesson title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v01/c005/22.html

Maehara didn't particularly like being serious.   
  
  
Maybe that was why he was a playboy. He didn't ask to have girls flocking around him all the time, but he certainly didn't turn them away either. Besides, it wasn't as if he was doing anything particularly wrong. They were usually the ones who asked him to date them, and they all knew that he would, it just wouldn't be permanent.  
  
  
He never pretended to love them, but he did try to like them. He tried to understand them, but they always just wanted him for his looks or because they thought that he was someone completely unattainable. They fell in love with an image of him, an image they made, and he's carried it around ever since.  
  
  
Okano hates him for being such a playboy, which is a shame, because he fancies her, and he can tell that she fancies him as well. But he doesn't think it will work out. He knows that she knows that he can be a good person, but it's tiring to always have to apologize for everything that he did. One smile, one wink, one conversation with another female, and she thinks that he's resorting back to his old habits.  
  
  
The problem is, if Maehara was serious about it, he'd probably date her. Okano's pretty, agile, and witty. She would be a good girl to settle down with, plus they already have a good friendship, so why not consider it?  
  
  
It's probably Maehara's fault. No matter how many times he thinks about it and tells himself that she would happy, it feels like he's using her. Like he would let her down somehow. Like he'll never be good enough for her.  
  
  
"Woah, what's with the face? You'll burn a hole through the table." Isogai jokes, coming to sit beside him on the couch.  
  
  
"Thanks for letting me come over." Maehara says, smiling.  
  
  
"No problem. So, what's bothering you?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
"Am I a bad person?" Maehara asks.  
  
  
"What? What brought this on?" Isogai asks, frowning.  
  
  
"Just thinking. About Okano. And you know, my personality." Maehara says vaguely.  
  
  
"Oh, you're wondering if you like her, and if you're good enough for her, is that it?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
"I swear, you have mind reading skills or something." Maehara says, laughing a little.  
  
  
"I just know you." Isogai replies, and Maehra's quickly consumed by a warm feeling. It feels good, he thinks.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know you do Yu." Maehara says, quirking a quick smile. "So, um, I think I like her, and I think Okano likes me, but I don't know what to do. I keep thinking that I should do things for her, and I feel as if she's always waiting for something, and I just don't know if I can deliver. I want to make her happy, but I don't know if I can."  
  
  
"Your words are pretty contradicting." Isogai says, eyebrows furrowed. "You like Okano, but the vibe you're giving me is that you feel... obligated, somehow?"  
  
  
"She's a good friend, and I just feel like it would be what she wanted." Maehara says.  
  
  
"What  _she_ wants? You don't have to do anything if it doesn't make you happy, Hiro! I know that Okano will be happy even if all you do is pay more attention to her!" Isogai says.  
  
  
"Really? You don't think she expects something more?" Maehara asks.  
  
  
"She's your friend, she'll still be your friend no matter what, Hiro." Isogai says, gently.  
  
  
"I know, Yu. But then, if I don't settle with her, will I just be a playboy forever?" Maehara asks, annoyed.  
  
  
"Aren't you a bit too young to be thinking about marriage, Hiro? Because that's what you're getting at. There's nothing wrong with not choosing one specific person to spend the rest of your life with right now. If you rush into a relationship right now, just because you're thinking of expectations and stuff, I am letting Okano kick you." Isogai says.  
  
  
"You're so harsh, Yu!" Maehara says, mockingly horrified.  
  
  
Isogai pats him on the shoulder. "We're still young, Hiro. Look, I'll give you advice. If you still like her in a few months or years, and you think that you want to make it work, then go for it! But if you're still thinking in terms of "should" and "expectations" don't even think about it."   
  
  
"What should I do in the meantime? Chase after girls?" Maehara asks, dryly.  
  
  
Isogai slaps him upside the head. "Why do you always assume that you're only good for chasing after girls? You're good at other things too! You're good at knifework, you're agile, and you're always caring! I'm sure you can do something if you're serious about it."  
  
  
"Yeah, probably." Maehara says, doubtfully.  
  
  
"Hey. You'll be fine, ok?" Isogai says.  
  
  
"I should just give it time?" Maehara asks, doubtfully.  
  
  
"Yeah. Tell you what. After a month, come and tell me if anything changed. And if something did, then we'll work on it! You're not alone, Hiro." Isogai says, smiling encouragingly.  
  
  
"Alright. Thanks Yu." Maehara says, giving him a grin.  
  
  
"Anytime, Hiro." Isogai says.  
  
-  
  
Maehara has a problem.   
  
  
It's been half a month (two weeks to be exact) and something has definitely changed. He is now pretty sure that he likes someone, heck he might even love them! But you see, the person he's in love with isn't Okano. It isn't even a girl, per se.   
  
  
It's Isogai.  
  
  
Maehara has never had a problem with gay people, he respects them just as he would anyone else. But now, falling for his best friend is making him question a lot of things. Like, does this mean he's gay? Is he bisexual? Does he even like girls or guys, or is he just charmed by attractive or nice people? Is he overthinking things? Does this mean he's not the "live in the moment" guy anymore? Is he having a teenage crisis?   
  
  
Maehara winces. Even in his mind, his thoughts sound ridiculous.  
  
  
He breathes in. He needs to relax. He needs to think about what he knows, what he's sure of.  
  
  
1\. Isogai is his best friend.  
  
  
2\. He might be in love with said best friend.  
  
  
3\. It's not something sudden, more like a slow and gradual transition, so he doesn't have to worry about this being a rash and quick decision.  
  
  
4\. He still likes girls, so he might be bisexual.  
  
  
Maehara breathes out. Ok, that wasn't so hard. If anything, it makes him feel like he's actually being honest somehow.   
  
  
If there's anything wrong with this revelation, it's how long it took him to realize this. He's been Isogai's friend for so long, it seems natural that lovers is the next step. It feels like it's right, like this is the conclusion he was supposed to get.  
  
  
The question is, what is he supposed to do now? How does he even know if Isogai feels the same way? He could ask him or something, but he wants to make it seem as if he's actually put a lot of time and effort into thinking about this. (Spending 14 nights wide awake, thinking about Isogai could count.)  
  
  
Frowning, Maehara thinks. What is it that girls do when they try to tell someone that they like him? They give chocolates and flowers, right? Oh, and also a few love letters... Wait, no. This is standard behavior for Isogai, he's an ikemen after all.   
  
  
Maehara wants something special, something that shows their relationship as friends and possibly something more, something that would let Isogai know that Maehara's serious about this.  
  
  
He thinks for a little bit, then he snaps his fingers. He got it. He knows what he has to do.  
  
-  
  
"Hiro, what is this?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
"It's money!" Maehara announces, proudly.  
  
  
"Um, yes I get that, but why?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
"Because you're poor!" Maehara says. "Actually, no, wait, that was rude, I'm sorry. Let me start again."  
  
  
"Ok." Isogai says hesitantly.  
  
  
"I know that you work really hard to keep your expenses from going up, and you even take care of your sick mother everyday. So, the money is for the expenses, and you can get some private lessons from your siblings, besides their public school education. Class-E has offered, but I think you'd have a pretty good shot with Nagisa, he's amazing at teaching, I think that Sakura kid really likes him. Oops, don't tell him or Karma I said that. Anyway, you don't have to worry about paying me back, because I actually did a few jobs here and there, and they really paid well, so yeah. Of course if you do want to pay me, just think of it as payment for all of the times you listened to my problems." Maehara says, taking a breath every now and then.   
  
  
"Hiro, how long have you been at this?" Isogai asks, astonished.  
  
  
"More than a month. Probably two or three months, maybe even four. Haha, time flies when you're working hard!" Maehara jokes, flexing his (possibly there) muscles.  
  
  
"Hiro, I can't accept this." Isogai says, shaking his head. "It wouldn't be fair."  
  
  
"Then work along with me! You can repay me by doing that. Of course, if you don't want to, you can also pay me by dating me." Maehara says, without thinking.  
  
  
Isogai blinks at him.   
  
  
"Um, I wasn't supposed to say that." Maehara says, embarrassed.  
  
  
"What about Okano?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
"I like her. As a friend. I like you. As something more. So it would really be great if you would date me, or you could work alongside me, but then we'd have to see each other every day, which is actually very cool, very fine with me, unless you don't want to-" Maehara rambles.  
  
  
"Ok." Isogai replies.  
  
  
"And I don't want to rush you or anything, but I've thought this through, and- wait, what? Yes... to what?" Maehara asks.  
  
  
"Yes, I'll date you, and yes, I'd like to work alongside you." Isogai says, smiling.  
  
  
"You're not just doing this because you're obligated are you?" Maehara can't resist asking.  
  
  
"Ever look in a mirror lately? I don't think you can say that to me." Isogai says, amused. "I'm actually really proud of you, because I can see that you've thought about this a lot, and we already go out a lot when you have girl troubles, so dating will probably be like that."  
  
  
"Except I'm going to be talking about you, of course. And um, me and whatever's happening, but not about my girl troubles, because wow, that would be rude." Maehara says, nervously.  
  
  
"Actually, it's ok to talk to me about whatever, dating doesn't change my role as your listener. I like listening to you." Isogai says, smiling softly.  
  
  
"Oh. Well, ok. I'm glad." Maehara says, grinning sheepishly at him.  
  
  
Isogai glances at the money that he's currently holding. "Hang on, I'll just put this somewhere safe."  
  
  
"Um, sure." Maehara says, and Isogai gently closes the door. Outside, Maehara does a little victory dance, and punches the air.   
  
  
The door opens, and Maehara resumes the position he was holding a few minutes ago, pretending that nothing happened.   
  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Isogai asks.  
  
  
"Go?" Maehara asks.  
  
  
"For our first date." Isogai remarks casually.  
  
  
"First? Date? Us? For? Um, we could go anywhere you want to go!" Maehara panics.   
  
  
"Relax Hiro,  we can just eat in that cafe a few streets down. You know, the one with the desserts we both like?' Isogai prompts.  
  
  
"Sounds great." Maehara says, sincerely.  
  
  
"This isn't enough for what you've done for me, but thanks." Isogai says.  
  
  
Maehara is just about to say that it's no problem, he was happy to do it, but he's silenced when warm lips press against his cheek. He's had deeper and more passionate kisses, but for some reason, this kiss leaves him blushing like crazy.  
  
  
"Um, that's pretty good. Do it more enough, and I'll consider it even." Maehara babbles.  
  
  
Isogai laughs, and oh, Maehara loves his laugh so much. "Chill loverboy, I'm still going to work hard for this. Kisses are just a bonus."  
  
  
Maehara grins. "Ok."  
  
  
They walk together, chatting amicably the whole way, and Maehara thinks that this feels so right. Isogai understands him, he doesn't feel like he should do anything, he wants to make Isogai happy, and he's going to date the one that he loves.  
  
  
He may have trouble taking some things seriously, but whenever it comes to Isogai, he's never going to treat him with anything less. He's always going to be himself, but there's no harm in thinking about their future together, in a serious manner.   
  
  
He thinks they have time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isogai's full name is Yuma Isogai, and Maehara's full name is Hiroto Maehara. The nicknames "Yu" and "Hiro" come from their first names.
> 
> Sorry to all of the Maehara/Okano shippers out there, I hope I haven't offended you. =/ 
> 
> (In Isogai's profile/Wiki, he has an unnamed brother and a sister, a sick mother, and a dead father. His job isn't specified, and his siblings' education aren't explained either, so I made this part up.)
> 
> IS THIS RUSHED, IS THIS RUSHED, I'M SORRY I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG, I HOPE THIS WASN'T RUSHED, THERE ARE STILL GOING TO BE A LOT OF MAEHARA/ISOGAI MOMENTS SOON. I just think that Maehara wouldn't be someone to prolong something, just gives it a lot of thought and then does it. (OnO)


	5. Believe in me and jump whenever you like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma keeps jumping, and Nagisa is worried.
> 
> He trusts Karma though, but he can't help the feeling that Karma's trying to give a message to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For our fifth chapter, have some Karmagisa. =]
> 
> Title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v01/c006/17.html
> 
> (I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to go somewhere, and then my stomach hurt a helluva lot, so yeah. I'll try to see if I can update twice today.)

Nagisa is never going to understand Karma. He's always going to try of course, but sometimes there are times that Karma does something and Nagisa has absolutely no idea what to do about it.  
  
  
This is one of those times.  
  
  
He doesn't know when it started, and he doesn't even think he wants to know why. All Nagisa knows is that Karma has taken to jumping out of very high places lately, and he always seems to land near Nagisa. He has no idea if Karma is doing this on purpose, or if he simply waits for someone to come near him before jumping off and landing beside them.  
  
  
Nagisa can usually sense Karma's presence before he jumps down, but it still doesn't change the fact that he gets worried every time Karma pulls off a stunt like this. Even knowing that Karma has excellent agility and precise timing, Nagisa's stomach still churns in fear, and his palms still get sweaty every time. And whenever Karma is able to execute a jump perfectly, he grins at him, and it's all Nagisa can do not to rush over to him and double check that he really is alright.  
  
  
Instead of doing this though, he simply sighs and tells him to be careful. Sometimes he'll look at him worriedly, and ask him to stop putting his life in danger.  
  
  
Karma will simply shrug and say that he'll try.  
  
  
Which Nagisa knows isn't very reassuring.   
  
  
He knows that he could force Karma not to jump anymore, but it feels wrong. Nagisa doesn't like forcing anyone to do things, and he trusts Karma. It might be weird to think that he trusts this mischievous redhead, but he does. He also admires him, and he should fear him, but he doesn't. Karma has always treated Nagisa with respect, and it seems right for Nagisa to give it as well.   
  
  
Karma is never reckless, and he always calculates the risks before he does something. He might look as if he suggests pranks for the fun of it, but Nagisa knows that he usually does this in order to humiliate his opponent.   
  
  
It might be difficult to believe, but Karma usually has good morals. He's also very hardworking, and Nagisa admires him. He's on another level from him, but he's never once looked down on him. He's his best friend, and Nagisa will always want to help Karma in any way he can.  
  
  
He knows that it isn't true that Karma doesn't listen to anybody. He listens to himself and to Nagisa. Their friendship has always been a rocky one, but their mutual respect and will to make things better the second time hasn't faded.  
  
  
Which is why Nagisa will never leave Karma, and he hopes that Karma feels the same way.   
  
-  
  
Karma has never been entirely... subtle.   
  
  
He has a habit of getting what he wants whenever and however, and the only known exception to this rule is Koro-sensei. He always knew how to handle Karma. Nagisa has never had to handle or control Karma, instead he just makes his opinions clear and gently restrains Karma if things get too far. He's always had respect for the red-head, which has also been mutually given to him.   
  
  
Though there are some times when Nagisa wishes that he could understand what Karma's trying to tell him, because there's clearly a message hidden somewhere in these stunts. Karma never does something just for fun (and his pranks never go on this long).   
  
  
However, the more Nagisa thinks about it, the more the answer seems to evade him. It's not like Karma has been acting particularly strange either, though he does seem to look at Nagisa a lot more. He also seems to find an excuse to touch Nagisa more, slinging an arm around his shoulders, nudging him playfully with his hip, and running his fingers through Nagisa's hair (which he already cut, after telling his mom. She reacted fairly well, he supposed).   
  
  
Nagisa knows that Karma has his own personal space, and he isn't usually this touchy, but he is. The strange things is, Nagisa really doesn't mind them, in fact he thinks that it feels nice. He still doesn't know what Karma's planning, and he shouldn't worry as much as he is now, but he is.  
  
  
Nagisa's familiar with the feeling of worry, and he's used to worrying about Karma. He's used to worrying about his future and worrying about what others think, and what his mom thinks. He doesn't exactly like the feeling, and he knows that Karma wouldn't do his stunts just to taunt or worry Nagisa, which is why he's sure that there must be something he's missing.   
  
  
One day he gets his answer.  
  
  
Karma has just jumped off from a balcony, and Nagisa practically ran to get to him in time. By the time he got there, Karma had landed safely, and Nagisa really thinks that he's going to get an early heart attack because of Karma.  
  
  
He isn't aware that he's frowning, until Karma speaks up. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
"Why do you keep jumping?" Nagisa asks.   
  
  
Karma laughs. "Oh, that's easy. Because I know that you'll always be waiting for me to land safely. Also, it gives me a rush of adrenaline, and I kind of missed that."  
  
  
"Oh. So you don't... expect me to... catch you or anything?" Nagisa asks, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
  
"If you want to, you could, but I'd rather be the one catching you if anything happens." Karma says, grinning at him.  
  
  
"Just because I'm smaller than you-" Nagisa starts, angrily.  
  
  
"Its not only that." Karma says, amused.  
  
  
"What else is there?" Nagisa asks, annoyed.  
  
  
"Instinct." Karma says.  
  
  
"Instinct?" Nagisa asks, confusedly.  
  
  
"Yeah. Instinct. Remember that moment when I fell, and you were running and you almost fell off yourself, just to save me? That time I was trying to kill Koro-sensei?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"Yeah." Nagisa says, cautiously.  
  
  
"Well, it's like that. If you ever fell, I'm sure I would jump off after you. Because you know, instinct." Karma says, shrugging.  
  
  
"Karma, you're basically declaring that you would be willing to die with me just because of your instinct." Nagisa says, doubtfully.  
  
  
"Well, I'd rather we both come out of it alive. I know you're capable of saving yourself, but what kind of friend would I be if I just stood by and watched? I know the feeling of helplessness from watching you fight Takaoka. I don't want to experience that again." Karma says, seriously.  
  
  
Nagisa hesitates. He doesn't like the idea of Karma practically risking his life for him, but if he discourages him, Karma might start pulling off even flashier stunts until he seriously gets hurt. And Nagisa can't bear the idea of Karma getting hurt in any way.  
  
  
"Ok." Nagisa says. "If we're in a life or death situation, not just the falling kind, we'll both have each other's backs. And um, if you or I fall, we either jump after the other, or wait at the bottom to catch each other. Is that ok?"   
  
  
Karma nods and grins. "Great."  
  
  
"Why did you even think about jumping and stuff for me, anyway?" Nagisa asks. "I get your reason, but doesn't it seem a bit sudden?"  
  
  
"Because I would jump anywhere for you, Nagisa." Karma declares, winking.  
  
  
Nagisa stares at him, deadpan. "Ok, now I know you're joking."  
  
  
He turns around, and marches off resolutely. Karma easily catches up. "Hey, come on, it was just a joke! It could be real if you wanted it to be! Hey Nagisa, talk to me!"  
  
  
"J-Just for the record. I don't want you getting hurt, or risking your life even more than you already do. So, if we're ever in a life or death situation, I want the jumping to be the last resort. And um, you should know that I'd jump for you too." Nagisa says, softly.  
  
  
Karma's grin widens. "Is this a confession or something?"  
  
  
"You were the one who started it with the jumping and falling and catching and everything! You're impossible." Nagisa says, walking ever faster.  
  
  
"I mean, I always pictured you confessing in a life or death situation and-" Karma begins.  
  
  
"What is it with you and life or death situations?" Nagisa asks, slightly unnerved.  
  
  
"What's more romantic than almost dying?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"Um, living, because then you can spend a lot more time with the one you love, instead of confessing and then dying right after." Nagisa retorts.  
  
  
"Oh, would you miss me if I died?" Karma asks, mockingly.  
  
  
Karma finds himself slammed to a tree. He opens his eyes to stare at blue eyes looking at him intensely. Nagisa's hands are wrapped around his shirt collar, and they're 3 inches apart. Karma breathes, and it mingles with Nagisa's breath.  
  
  
"Yes." Nagisa says, without hesitation. "But don't you ever throw your life away, because I will never forgive you if you do."  
  
  
"Ok." Karma says, and Nagisa knows that he means it. He sighs in relief, and steps back, letting go of Karma's shirt collar.   
  
  
"Sorry about that." Nagisa says, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
  
"I almost forgot how cute you look when you're mad. Really sexy." Karma muses.  
  
  
"Were you listening to anything I said?!" Nagisa demands.  
  
  
"Yeah. I shouldn't throw my life away because you won't forgive me. So I won't throw my life away." Karma says, seriously.  
  
  
"Ok." Nagisa says, sighing in relief.  
  
  
Then he finds himself in the position he put Karma in before, which is to say, slammed into a tree, albeit more gently. And Karma's definitely closer than before, and one hand is beside his head, and the other is cupping his cheek.  
  
  
"You do look really good though." Karma admits, mercury eyes scanning the boy in front of him.  
  
  
"K-Karma?" Nagisa squeaks.  
  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Karma asks, abruptly.  
  
  
"What?!" Nagisa says, shocked. Then he sees that Karma is serious, and he bites his lip. Karma's eyes flicker to his mouth briefly before going back up to his eyes.  
  
  
"I won't push you if you don't want to." Karma says.   
  
  
"It's ok." Nagisa says, trying to get his breathing controlled. "Um, it's just a little sudden-"  
  
  
"Really? I've been waiting a long time for this. May I?" Karma asks.  
  
  
Nagisa nods. "Yeah."  
  
  
And suddenly they're kissing, and it's way softer than Nagisa would have imagined. Karma's mouth is warm, and he's kissing him softly, slowly, and in such a gentle way that Nagisa almost gasps. Karma's hand is still cupping Nagisa's cheek, but the other one is tangled in Nagisa's hair. Nagisa's hands are gently resting on Karma's chest, and the kiss is so sweet that Nagisa lets out a small sound, somewhere between a squeak and a moan.  
  
  
Karma pulls back, and Nagisa almost whines. "Cute." He says, and his voice is even lower than before. He moves back in, and kisses him even deeper this time. Soon, Nagisa is struggling to breathe, and reluctantly pulls away.  
  
  
He's panting just a little bit, and Karma's eyes look a little bit hungry. Then Karma smiles, softly. "Have I ever told you how good you are at kissing?"  
  
  
Nagisa blushes. "Um, no, not really."  
  
  
"And red really suits you." Karma says, eyeing Nagisa's blush appreciatively.  
  
  
"Karma!" Nagisa squeaks, embarrassed.   
  
  
"Sorry, sorry. It's just that I never thought this would happen." Karma admits.  
  
  
Nagisa sees the almost shy look in Karma's eyes and he melts. He gently moves forward, and kisses him softly. Karma happily responds.  
  
  
Then he pulls away and smiles. "Well, now we have a lot more time to make things happen."  
  
  
"Yeah." Karma says, smiling.   
  
  
Nagisa holds Karma's hand in his, and they start walking away. "Let's go somewhere, I'm hungry."  
  
  
"We can go to that sushi place you like." Karma suggests.  
  
  
"Sure." Nagisa says, smiling.  
  
  
They walk in comfortable silence, and Karma spares a glance at the boy beside him. Nagisa is beaming, and he looks so amazing at that moment that Karma can't help but stare.   
  
  
_Yeah, this is way better than almost dying._  
  
  
He squeezes Nagisa's hand tightly.  _Because I'm not leaving you again. I'll stay by your side, and we'll figure everything out. Promise._  
  
  
He's so in love with Nagisa Shiota. He thinks he'll confess to him properly, but not now. He's still a little bit scared of losing everything.  
  
  
Though, there's no harm in letting himself be happy right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA, THEY KISSED, AND KIND OF CONFESSED, HAHA, I DID NOT PLAN THIS. LIKE, SERIOUSLY, IT JUST HAPPENED. I'M JUST AS SURPRISED AS YOU. 
> 
> (Is this rushed? Does this seem rushed? Was it ok? Sorry, I just woke up and wrote this, I mean, the idea popped into my head after eating breakfast, and I rushed to write this. I hope you guys like this. (OnO) )


	6. Know your opponent and plan out your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing someone completely is impossible, but that's just part of the experience after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a bit late. Had to go through three rewrites before I finally settled on this.
> 
> Title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v01/c007/16.html

Sometimes Itona wonders exactly how Terasaka was able to change him.  
  
  
Whenever a person changes by another person's influence, it's usually because they've admired or respected that person for a long time. And Itona definitely did not feel any of those things regarding Terasaka. He wasn't very noticeable the first time he visited the class, nor the second time. It's just when Itona was hurt and in pain and about to die, that Terasaka finally stepped up and offered to help.  
  
  
At that time, Itona was too busy dealing with the pain of the tentacles to even wonder why he would do so. It would be way easier on everyone if he just went and died, and he wasn't even being cynical in saying this. He thought of it as a fact, and he believed in it.  
  
  
But, either way, Itona was alive and it was all thanks to Terasaka. He even learned a few lessons from him, surprisingly.  
  
  
Terasaka was blunt. He said whatever he thought about, even if it was rude. But his straightforward honesty and sincere faith in the class was probably what made him able to encourage others, even when they were down.  
  
  
Iton's never been that good with people, and that's probably why he fits just right in Terasaka's group. Terasaka might be slow-minded and hot-headed, but he cares a lot about his classmates. And that's what makes Muramatsu, Hazama, Yoshida, and even himself (to an extent) willing to help him and defend him.  
  
  
There are times when he needs to have some common sense knocked into him, and his friends are more than happy to do so. However, there are more instances where Terasaka goes to them for help, and they're glad to offer it.  
  
  
They might have different interests and skills, but they make their friendship work somehow.   
  
  
And Itona knows for a fact that without Terasaka, he would have been dead, so it's like he owes him his life somehow. Terasaka has never brought the subject up though, and instead indulges himself in daily entertainment. He seems to have a fascination with Itona's abilities, though.  
  
-  
  
  
Machines have always been Itona's strongpoint, and it's while he's fiddling with one that he asks. "How did you save me?"  
  
  
Terasaka frowns. "Whaddya mean how, I just said some stuff and that's it."  
  
  
"I meant, in some cases where a person is in an extreme situation and changing is the only possible solution, how did you manage to calm me down? Usually it takes a sort of bond between people to be able to reach that level, and considering I had a lot of bloodlust that time, it's amazing how I was able to listen to you." Itona comments.  
  
  
"Does this bother you that much? Whuddya rather someone else saved you?" Teraska asks, getting defensive.  
  
  
"Nah, you're fine. I was just wondering. It seems highly improbable somehow." Itona says, gently connecting pieces together.  
  
  
"Y'know, sometimes people change just because they want to, and they do it through listening to others. I really didn't know you that much, but did it matter? You listened to my words anyway, and it changed you." Terasaka says.  
  
  
"Huh." Itona says,  because in some way, it makes sense.  
  
  
"D'ya get it now?" Terasaka asks.  
  
  
"Yeah. You're an idiot, but you're simple enough that you get people to feel at ease around you." Itona remarks.  
  
  
"I feel like you just insulted me twice." Terasaka says, looking at him accusingly.  
  
  
Itona allows a small smile to slip onto his face. "Maybe."  
  
  
"Itona, I swear I will wreck that thing you're working on." Terasaka threatens.  
  
  
"You don't even know what this is." Itona says.  
  
  
"Then what is it?" Terasaka asks.  
  
  
"A foldable walkie talkie. I'm working on it's camouflage option, and it's mobility." Itona says.  
  
  
"What's it for?" Terasaka asks.  
  
  
"You mean who; I already told you, it's a walkie talkie. For communication." Itona says. "And to spare you the effort of asking, it's for you."  
  
  
"Me?" Teraska asks, surprised.  
  
  
"Well, for all of Class-E. But I'm giving it to you first." Itona says, attaching a small button to the device.  
  
  
"Thanks." Terasaka says, awkwardly.  
  
  
"You'll be my test subject. If it blows up, it probably won't hurt you too much." Itona continues.  
  
  
"Ok, now I know you're messing with me." Terasaka threatens.  
  
  
"Yeah." Itona admits. "Just needed to say that."  
  
  
"Ok wise guy, just let me test it for you." Terasaka says, rolling his eyes.  
  
  
"No need, I'm pretty sure it'll work." Itona says, but hands the finished product to him anyway.  
  
  
"So what do I do with this thing?" Terasaka asks.  
  
  
"Use it. Or don't. It's up to you." Itona says, shrugging.  
  
  
"We can use it at Muramatsu's father's shop. Come on, I know inventing makes you hungry." Terasaka says, pocketing the walkie talkie.  
  
  
"Sure." Itona agrees, quickly walking.

-  
  
Maybe it isn't possible for people to know someone so well. But they can start with the little facts, the little jokes, and they can give a shot at this weird but working friendship. Itona thinks that it would have been weirder if Terasaka knew everything about him from the start. After all, part of forming a bond is the experiences you have with each other. You get to know things about the other person, and sure some things aren't that nice, but no one is 100% whole and good.  
  
  
Terasaka changed Itona, for the better. And now, Itona wants to experience more things with him, with his friends, and with Class-E. He has more time now to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Itona gave Terasaka a walkie talkie to help him in case the other got into trouble. Also, he likes calling him and starting the conversation with, "Hey idiot." It makes his day.)
> 
> This pairing can either be read as platonic or not, but I'm going to focus more on their friendship before they can become something more. They're new at their friendship, and they haven't been at it as long as Karma and Nagisa, so I guess this can be a kind of slow burn, if you don't mind?
> 
> Also, I was originally planning to make this focus on the principal of the school, but I feel like it would be better if I write his story some other time. Is that alright?
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. Leave a comment if you're not busy, thanks. It would mean a lot. =]


	7. If I pretended to be caught in your trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji's breath hitches. 
> 
> Nagisa's smile will always be the same, he thinks, and his heart clenches a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from here: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v02/c009/15.html

In all honesty, Yuuji never expected to see Nagisa again.  
  
  
Things were a bit awkward after Nagisa revealed that he was a boy, but Yuuji didn't hold a grudge for him after that. He understood part of the reason, and besides, he could tell that Nagisa was genuinely sorry. So, they sort of resorted to being friends.  
  
  
Problem was, they didn't communicate that much. And Yuuji didn't really know much about Nagisa, apart from his class.  
  
  
Though that didn't mean that Yuuji didn't think about him sometimes. The first few times it was because he was trying to get used to the idea of Nagisa being a guy. He remembered the shame and wistfulness he felt back then. Now, whenever he thinks of Nagisa, he feels something akin to fondness.  
  
  
Nagisa was actually his first real friend. The first person who actually cared about him enough to tell him to stop smoking. Yuuji owed him probably half his life for that. Also, he became a famous food blogger, and it was fun to talk about something that actually interested him.  
  
  
After one particular online comment that asked him why he changed, he simply answered, "Because of a friend."  
  
-  
  
Yuuji was taking a walk around town. He was supposed to go to this restaurant that was slowly growing popular. It sold ramen, and apparently it just started getting better under the supervision of the owner's son.   
  
  
He heard a lot of good reviews about it, so he decided to visit it.  
  
  
It took a while, but soon he was already walking through the door, and ordering 1 bowl of miso. The blond guy behind the counter nodded, and Yuuji sat down to wait.  
  
  
Soon, the food was served by no other than the owner's son himself. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but you look really familiar. Have I seen you before?"  
  
  
"Um." Yuuji says, confused.  
  
  
"Wait! You're that friend of Nagisa's, right?" Muramatsu asks, snapping his fingers suddenly.  
  
  
"Yeah." Yuuji says, surprised that he knew him.  
  
  
"The Class really appreciates what you did for us back then. Also, Nagisa, he worked really hard that day. So, thank you." Muramatsu says, smiling.  
  
  
"It was no problem. Really, I owed Nagisa." Yuuji says.  
  
  
"Hmm, well enjoy your meal." The guy says, turning around.  
  
  
"Wait." Yuuji says, surprising even himself.  
  
  
"Yes?" The blond guy asks.  
  
  
"Do you know where I can find Nagisa?" Yuuji asks, before he loses the nerve.  
  
  
The guy flashes him a knowing smile. "Well, he usually teaches kids at Wakaba Park's Nursery. I think I know a guy who knows his phone number if you want."  
  
  
"Oh, sure!" Yuuji says.   
  
  
The guy gets a pen and a notepad from his belt, and scribbles a number on one page. He tears it out and gives it to Yuuji. "Tell him that Muramatsu gave you this number, and that you want to talk to Nagisa."  
  
  
"Alright." Yuuji says, taking the page. "Thanks."  
  
  
Muramatsu smiles. "Sure thing."  
  
  
And he goes back to serving.  
  
-  
  
It's been a few days, and Yuuji still hasn't called or texted the number. What if it was someone who didn't want to give him Nagisa's number? What if that someone thought he was a stranger or a stalker or something? What if Nagisa didn't want to talk to him?  
  
  
Finally, he texted the number. A week passed, then two, and still no one replied.  
  
  
And finally, one Tuesday morning, he found himself in front of Wakaba Park's Nursery. He briefly thought that this was possibly more of a stalker thing than trying to get Nagisa's number, but he pushed that aside. He was going to talk to Nagisa personally.  
  
  
He knocks on the front door, and an old man opens it. "What do you want?"  
  
  
"Um, hi. I was wondering if um, Nagisa works here?" Yuuji asks.  
  
  
"Why do you want to know?" The old man asks, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
  
"I'm his friend." Yuuji answers, and hopes that it's true.  
  
  
"Huh, you're not his classmate though." The old man says, frowning.  
  
  
"We met through a school festival." Yuuji says, which is actually the second time they met. But their story is a little too long and a little too private to just share with anybody. Especially someone who looks as if he's going to ask him for identification or something.  
  
  
"Wait outside. Nagisa still has 15 minutes until he's done teaching. I'll tell him to see you after he's done." And he shuts the door in his face.  
  
  
Yuuji briefly considers leaving, but then feels ashamed. He's here to see Nagisa, and he isn't going to back down.  
  
  
So, he stands around, and waits.  
  
  
15 minutes later, the door opens, and Yuuji looks up from his phone.  
  
  
Nagisa steps out. "Yuuji?"  
  
  
Yuuji nods and smiles sheepishly. "Hey Nagisa."  
  
  
"Did I keep you waiting? I'm so sorry, the owner only told me that you were waiting here after I was done!" Nagisa says, worriedly.  
  
  
"No, it's ok! It wasn't that long! Really, it's fine!" Yuuji says.  
  
  
Nagisa doesn't look completely convinced, but he nods. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
  
Yuuji blinks. What did he want to talk to him about?   
  
  
 _Everything._ His brain decides.  
  
  
"I wanted to apologize for thinking that you were a girl. And, I wanted to apologize if I seemed a little upset after that. I want you to know that I'm kind of a famous blogger now, and I don't smoke anymore, and I'm trying to live my own life, out of my father's shadow, and I wanted to thank you for caring for me. And I was wondering if we could be friends." Yuuji says, fidgeting the whole time.  
  
  
Nagisa looks surprised, then he smiles. Yuuji's breath hitches. Nagisa's smile will always be the same, he thinks, and his heart clenches a bit.  
  
  
"Of course we can be friends." Nagisa says, and Yuuji internally sighs in relief.  
  
  
"Oh that's great!" Yuuji says, excitedly. "We can do friend things! Like um, what do you want to do?"  
  
  
"Well, I like watching movies. And um, reading comics, and sometimes video games." Nagisa says, thinking.  
  
  
"There's this new hero movie coming up, something about two superheroes fighting each other, because one is apparently too dangerous and a possible threat to humanity." Yuuji says.  
  
  
"Oh, I think my friend wanted to watch that one." Nagisa says.  
  
  
Yuuji visibly deflates. "Oh."  
  
  
"But I can talk to him. Ask him if you can come with us. I'm sure it'll be ok." Nagisa says, smiling.  
  
  
"Oh really? You mean it? I won't be a bother?" Yuuji asks, hopefully.  
  
  
Nagisa laughs, and Yuuji thinks it's just as great as his smile. "Of course not."  
  
  
"Great! Um, what day?" Yuuji asks.  
  
  
"How about this weekend? If you're free." Nagisa says.  
  
  
"I'll check, but I probably am." Yuuji says.  
  
  
"So um, do you need my number?" Nagisa asks.  
  
  
"If it's fine with you!" Yuuji says, trying to sound casual.  
  
  
Nagisa pulls his phone out of his bag, and gives him his number. Yuuji gives him his as well, and soon they have each other's contacts saved.  
  
  
"So, um, I'll just head home. You're probably tired, and I don't want to impose." Yuuji says, even though he'd love to spend the rest of the day like this, just being with Nagisa.  
  
  
"You sure? I can walk with you or something." Nagisa offers.  
  
  
"No need. My dad's got work, so he might come home late. Besides, we live pretty far away, I'll probably just walk or ride a taxi or something." Yuuji says.  
  
  
"Ok. If you're sure." Nagisa says, looking doubtful.  
  
  
"Yeah, I am." Yuuji says. "So, bye?"  
  
  
"Bye." Nagisa says. "And Yuuji?"  
  
  
"Yeah?" Yuuji asks.  
  
  
"Thanks." Nagisa says, smiling.  
  
  
Yuuji can't help smiling back. "Any time, Nagisa."  
  
  
And Yuuji waves, and walks on ahead.   
  
-  
  
Sometimes friendships start in a weird way. Yuuji certainly can't deny that his and Nagisa's friendship was one of the more complicated ones. But fact is, Nagisa changed him. He did it by being himself, and even if he was dressed in girl clothes, his morals and personality was the same. If Yuuji was really looking from the beginning, he might have seen this. But he didn't, and it might be a bit late to start noticing now, but he wants to make up for it.  
  
  
He has time, and he's determined not to waste it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I like, admit something? I really like Yuuji/Nagisa, but the situation where Yuuji pines after Nagisa, and Nagisa is currently being "courted" by Karma (which means that Karma's trying to be smooth, but fails magnificently). So, ultimately, I would still ship Karmagisa, but I think that Nagisa and Yuuji's friendship (and Yuuji's possible pining) is cute.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. The friend is Karma  
> 2\. Karma would definitely be jealous  
> 3\. The movie is Batman vs Superman. I'm going to watch it next week, but some critics say that they disliked it, so I'm hoping it isn't as bad as it seems.  
> 4\. Yuuji/Nagisa focuses on their friendship, with Yuuji having a little bit of a crush on Nagisa. Just a bit.
> 
> Side story:  
> Nagisa asks Karma if a friend can watch the movie with them, and Karma asks if it's Yuuji. Nagisa says it is, and asks how he knew that. Karma reveals that Yuuji texted him, asking for Nagisa's number. Nagisa asks him if he gave it to him. Karma says no. Nagisa asks if Yuuji can watch with them. Karma says yes.
> 
> Basically, Karma only said yes so that he could intimidate and mess around with Yuuji, but turns out Yuuji's really stubborn about being Nagisa's friend. Shenanigans ensue.
> 
> (So, would anyone want to see this? Tell me, so that I can write it in somehow. =] )


	8. A second weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v02/c013/15.html
> 
> (I promise I'll continue Chapter 7 some time, I just need to wait for the right chapter to continue it in. I hope you guys understand!)
> 
> NOTE:  
> I'm using Kayano's name for this chapter, it's more familiar than Akari. However, if you want me to change it to Akari, please comment below. Thank you!

Kayano stares at a picture of her sister.  
  
  
She was passed out at her desk, a bunch of paper and books scattered beside her. She was mumbling in her sleep, and a line of drool was coming out of her mouth. Kayano thought that she couldn't get more beautiful.  
  
  
Aguri Yukimura was always hard working. She was determined, loyal, and selfless.   
  
  
She always listened to Kayano, asking her how her day went, and complimenting her on her acting skills. They would talk about random and inane things sometimes, and it always touched Kayano that she was willing to guide her and support her no matter what.  
  
  
She wouldn't have changed anything about her sister, but she does wish that she could make her sister live a little longer.   
  
  
Kayano sighs, and touches the picture gently.   
  
  
"Hey Nee-chan. I've grown a little bit from the end of this school year. I've learned a lot of things, and I've made new friends. And um, remember? I told you that I liked someone." Kayano admits, blushing.  
  
  
"His name is Nagisa Shiota. He's really nice and sweet and caring. You know, it's kind of ironic because he's an assassin. Well, I guess we all are, but he's really amazing. He was already naturally talented, but he got some of his skills from Lovro, our English teacher's master. He''s got blue hair which reaches slightly below his shoulders, but he cut it last week. I wasn't the only one who couldn't stop staring." Kayano says, laughing.  
  
  
"He's actually got very low self-esteem, and it bothers me. Did you know I gave him chocolates once for Valentine's Day, and he looked so shocked." Kayano pauses.  
  
  
"He deserves so much better than me." Kayano whispers.  
  
  
She takes a few breaths, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She sighs. Then she smiles lightly. "Also, I think Karma likes him. Karma is Nagisa's best friend, and he looks at him like he made the whole universe or like he actually  _is_ the whole universe."  
  
  
"I think they'd make a good pair." Kayano says, and it feels as if she's simultaneously heavier and lighter at once.   
  
  
She bites her lip lightly, then continues. "I owe Nagisa my life. But you know something? I think that Nagisa can save a lot of people. He wants to be a teacher. Maybe someday he'll be just like... just like K-Koro-sensei."  
  
  
She breathes again. It still hurts to say his name. "And he'll be helping kids like us. The ones who are lost. He'll save them, lead them out of the darkness. He'll be a teacher, but he'll have his second weapon with him."  
  
  
"He'll understand them. He'll look at them and smile and understand. Everything they are, everything they've been through." Kayano continues, remembering Nagisa's soft smile.  
  
  
"They'll probably be angry with him at first, just like we were when we first met Koro-sensei. But they'll come to like him. They'll think of him as a teacher, as a friend, as a confidant." Kayano says, hands trembling slightly.  
  
  
"They'll experience things together, all of them! They'll probably have to take exams, and they'll probably fail the first few times, but there will be times when they'll surpass even the strongest ones. That feeling is the best, because it makes you feel that you can do something right. They'll probably be better over time, and they'll mess up after because they've become used to being strong." Kayano pauses, remembering the feeling of jumping roof to roof, wind in her hair, a strong belief in herself.  
  
  
"But Nagisa will be there to ground them. He'll teach them right from wrong, he'll teach them to believe in themselves. He'll teach them how to feel cared for." Kayano says.  
  
  
"He'll teach them the different kinds of strength, and how to deal with frustration. He'll be honest with them, and he'll look at them like equals. He'll support them and trust them to make the right decision, but he'll be ready for any worst-case scenarios." Kayano says, remembering how Koro-sensei loved backup plans.  
  
  
"He'll show them things that they wouldn't have believed possible before. They'll see the world in a new light, and they'll start to hope again. They'll want to be a part of the world, and they'll want to prove themselves to Nagisa. Show him how much they've grown, how much they've learned, and how much they've experienced. They'll thank him, because they're his students." Kayano feels tears prick her eyes, remembering Class-E's last moments with Koro-sensei.  
  
  
"They won't feel ashamed of themselves anymore. They'll end the school year, holding their heads high. They'll be ready to tackle the world, head-on. They'll bring the lessons they learned from Nagisa when they enter the real world." Kayano says. "They'll work hard now, because they have something to work for. They have something to hope for, dream for, live for."  
  
  
"And when they accomplish something they're proud of, they'll think of Nagisa. Of his teachings, of how he helped them, and of how he never gave up on them. How he encouraged them and believed in them and loved them." Kayano says, feeling tears drip down her face.  
  
  
"Just like Koro-sensei."  
  
  
Kayano lets the tears fall, and gently places the photo on the table beside her bed so that it won't get ruined. She puts her head in her hands and cries. Cries for Koro-sensei, cries for all the love she feels for her classmates, cries for all the hopes she has, cries for the feeling of happiness she felt in Class-E. Cries because she isn't quite ready to let go just yet.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Nee-chan. I d-don't w-want t-to make you s-sad, and I know that y-you d-don't l-like s-s-seeing me c-cry. But I t-think that s-sometimes it's good to c-cry. It s-shows you t-that you still h-have f-feelings and you s-still experience e-emotions, and it doesn't m-mean that you're w-w-weak when you cry. It j-just m-means that you've b-been strong f-for q-quite some t-time now, and y-you need to let t-things out ever o-o-once in a w-w-while." Kayano sobs.   
  
  
"I f-feel so m-many things right n-now, Nee-chan." Kayano says, clutching herself. "Sadness, anxiety, faith, hope, love, and a lot more t-that I c-can't e-even des-des-describe."  
  
  
"I want t-to say s-so many t-things, b-but I t-think that I just n-need to say one more t-thing." Kayano takes in a shaky breath. Holds it. Lets it go.  
  
  
"Thank you. Thank you Koro-sensei." She cries. "Thank you so, so much."  
  
  
She will always remember her classmates, the things she felt and experienced and learned, and she will always love Koro-sensei, for making her believe and making her want to live in a world without her sister.   
  
  
The human race is resilient. They bounce back very quickly from trials and tribulations, and come out even stronger. They just need a little guidance sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want Kayano's name to be chaned to Akari, please tell me! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to update more. 
> 
> THANK YOU!


	9. A truly positive outlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazama doesn't particularly like expressing herself, but her friends don't mind. And if she doesn't understand emotions, she can always talk to Kurahashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from here: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v03/c017/19.html
> 
> Last chapter was my coping chapter, so I'm sorry if it was a bit angsty. Still haven't gotten over the end of the manga, but hey, Episode 12 of Season 2 was out a few days ago! Go check if out if you have the time. =]
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, here's another one! Hope you guys like it!

Hazama wasn't negative, per se.  
  
  
She just liked thinking of the scariest possibilities and worst case scenarios. Others may find her disturbing, but part of her personality may be attributed to her inner troubles. Her mom has a habit of getting into screaming fits when she finds something she doesn't like. And since Hazama doesn't like making a fuss, she prefers to scare other people.  
  
  
She knows that she's a handful, but she's still grateful for the people who are willing to put up with her. One of these people is Terasaka.   
  
  
Terasaka was probably her first friend. They met at a grocery store. Her mom was screaming at a cashier because she had accidentally packed the wrong things in their bags, and she took the opportunity to run outside. She went on top of a wall to read quietly, knowing that it might be some time before her mom had calmed down.  
  
  
A few minutes later, someone went out of the store and sat beside her.   
  
  
Hazama looked at him. It was a boy from their school.  _Terasaka._ _The school bully._ She remembered.  
  
  
"What's up with your mom?" Terasaka asked.  
  
  
"Whenever she sees something she doesn't like, she screams." Hazama answered simply.  
  
  
Terasaka didn't answer for a while, and Hazama was just turning back to her book when he spoke. "Seems hard."  
  
  
"What does?" Hazama asked.  
  
  
"Being like her. Screaming at everything." Terasaka said.  
  
  
"It's just her way of letting out her stress." Hazama replied.  
  
  
"Yeah, but doesn't that get tiring sometimes?" Terasaka asked.  
  
  
"At least it means that she can still feel." Hazama replied.  
  
  
"Don't you feel anymore?" Terasaka asked.  
  
  
"I do. But it hurts sometimes, so I just ignore them sometimes. Besides it's much more fun to scare people." Hazama said, making a scary face at him.  
  
  
Terasaka frowned. "You're weird."  
  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Hazama said, shrugging.  
  
  
"You can be part of my group if you want." Terasaka offhandedly offered.  
  
  
"Huh?" Hazama asked.  
  
  
"People are weird. But you're a fun kind of weird, so that's ok." Terasaka said, managing a rough grin in her direction.  
  
  
She smiled eerily back. "I'll think about it."  
  
  
Terasaka waved, and hopped off the wall. Hazama sighed, listening for her mother's screaming sounds. She couldn't find any, and decided to go to the grocery store. She needed to help her mom and scare off any onlookers who would bother her.  
  
-  
  
"He used to be so cute back then." Hazama says, sighing dramatically.  
  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you talking about?!" Terasaka demands.  
  
  
Hazama shakes her head at Itona. "See?"  
  
  
"Oh, Terasaka is an idiot sometimes." Itona says, nodding his head as if to agree with her.  
  
  
"How is that even related?" Terasaka growls.  
  
  
"It's not. I just wanted to say it. It's true after all." Itona replies calmly.  
  
  
"Shut yer trap, Itona!" Terasaka threatens.  
  
  
"It's ok if you can't handle the truth. I know it hurts sometimes to think about reality." Itona says, sympathizing.  
  
  
A vein throbs in Terasaka's temple. "Itona."  
  
  
Hazama laughs. "Get a room lovebirds."  
  
  
"This guy is seriously pissing me off." Terasaka complains.  
  
  
"Why thank you. It's an honor to piss an idiot like you off." Itona replies.  
  
  
This time, Terasaka tries to grab Itona, but he slips away. Now Terasaka is giving chase, but Itona is very agile.  
  
  
"Run Itona!" Muramatsu yells.  
  
  
"You won't catch him, Terasaka!" Yoshida yells.  
  
  
"Whose side are you guys on?!" Terasaka growls.  
  
  
"Itona's." Both respond and burst out laughing.  
  
  
"I'll get you two after I get Itona!" Terasaka promises, turning around to find that Itona had seemingly vanished. "That little-"  
  
  
Then he sees him leaning in the doorway of his house, and resumes the chase.  
  
  
Hazama smiles while seeing them. She may not have a positive personality, but she really believes that their little group will make it in the near future. Muramatsu will continue his dad's business and make good ramen. Yoshida will start a business of his own, advertising and promoting new bike designs. Terasaka will probably be a politician or an assistant to one. Itona will revive his dad's business. And she will probably be a librarian or a book writer who writes for categories like "Supernatural", or "Horror".  
  
  
And the world may or may not improve in the future, but it all depends on the outlook right?  
  
  
(Hazama's pretty sure that horror movies will still rely on jump scares. She needs to fix that someday.)  
  
  
She still thinks that emotions are troublesome, and while she isn't particularly expressive, she doesn't repress her emotions as often now as she did before. She thinks that emotions are kind of scary, but she'll probably learn to accept them one day. She knows that it's ok to feel, but it's a different matter entirely to be able to express it. Maybe she'll talk to someone about this who knows?   
  
  
She wants to try at least.  
  
-  
  
"What does it mean if it feels like my stomach is wrecking me, and I feel like I want to vomit?" Hazama asks over the phone.  
  
  
"It means that you're nervous." Kurahashi answers.  
  
  
"What if I want to slap someone really hard and then hold them close and never let them go?" Hazama asks.  
  
  
"It means that you like them but you find them infuriating." Kurahashi answers. "Why?"  
  
  
"Oh, that's what I feel whenever I see Erik from Phantom of The Opera." Hazama answers, cradling the book lovingly to her chest.  
  
  
"Alright." Kurahashi says, slowly.  
  
  
"...I'm weird, aren't I." Hazama asks.  
  
  
"No you're not! You just have different likes, that's all! Plus, you're being true to yourself, and that's always good. We just need to work on the emotions part more." Kurahashi reassures her.  
  
  
"Thanks Sun Ray." Hazama answers, fondly.  
  
  
"You're welcome Cirrocumulus!" Kurahashi answers, smiling.  
  
  
"Did you just call me a cloud? And if a cloud, why not Stratus?" Hazama asks.  
  
  
"Because Cirrocumulus means an uncommon cloud." Kurahashi explains.  
  
  
"...Did you just call me an uncommon cloud?" Hazama asks.  
  
  
"Yes?" Kurahashi answers.  
  
  
"You can have the weirdest ideas, Sun Ray." Hazama says.  
  
  
"Thank you." Kurahashi jokes.  
  
  
They talk for a bit more, and then Hazama says goodbye. She sighs deeply. Talking with Kurahashi always makes her feel tired, but better. She supposes it's like hanging around a big ball of energy. Talking over the phone is slightly better for her.  
  
  
Slightly.   
  
  
"Emotions are hard." Hazama complains, and leaves to look for a new book to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I don't like horror movies. Violence and blood I can handle, and some supernatural stuff, sure. But horror movies? Nope. Can't handle them. (OnO)
> 
> Hazama has trouble expressing herself. But I do believe that she means well.
> 
> Personal headcanon: Hazama doesn't like expressing her emotions, and Kurahashi is like her therapist or counselor or something. They're opposites, but I think that they'd be good friends at some point. 
> 
> If you want to know more about clouds: http://www.srh.noaa.gov/srh/jetstream/clouds/cloudwise/types.html


	10. A wealth of experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failing, loving, succeeding, studying, having fun, learning from her mistakes... these are all experiences that Nakamura is thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from here: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v03/c018/19.html
> 
> Sorry, this isn't a Karmagisa chapter (YET), but it's mentioned here. =]

To be perfectly honest, Nakamura is a little lonely.   
  
  
Getting first in most of her English tests aside, she doesn't really have much things to do. Making sure that Nagisa and Karma get together is always fun, but she just got the news from Karma that they're already together. She was so shocked, she really thought that Karma wouldn't have the guts to confess. It makes her feel both proud and worried, as if their relationship is something that should be taken slowly.  
  
  
So she immediately texts back:  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **09:20 A.M.**  
 **To** : **Devil Prankster  
** **From: Rio Nakamura**  
  
 **Message:** Nagisa is still innocent. Don't do the deed with him yet.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She presses send, and waits for Karma's reply.  
 **  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
09:21 A.M.**  
 **To** : **English Nazi  
** **From: Karma Akabane**

 **Message:** I'll wait until he's ready. OBVIOUSLY.   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
Nakamura laughs a little.  
  
\--------------------------------  
 **  
09:22 A.M.  
To: Devil Prankster  
From: Rio Nakamura  
  
Message:** Don't mess this up.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
 **09:23 A.M.  
** **To: English Nazi  
From: Karma Akabane  
  
** **Message:** I don't plan to. He's too important to me.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Nakamura smiles softly. She trusts Karma to be careful with Nagisa, but she still feels a small pang of protectiveness. Nagisa's her friend, and she doesn't want him to get hurt. Not by Karma necessarily, but by love. She knows that Nagisa has low self-esteem, and she hopes that Karma knows what to do.   
  
  
Nagisa has always been an important person to her. He never got mad when she teased him, though she did reassert some boundaries after learning about Nagisa's mom. He's always been nice and sweet and supportive, but one of the things that really caught her attention was the way he treated her with respect. Like she was someone worthy of that.   
  
  
It felt nice.  
  
-  
  
One of the things Nakamura is thankful for is her time in Class-E. It gave her space to be serious and have fun at the same time. She met friends, she had fun, and she experienced things that wouldn't have been possible for her in other classes.  
  
  
It's weird to think that if she had stayed serious and studious, she would have been lonely and unsatisfied for a long time. And eventually, someone might have surpassed her, but she doesn't think that she would react positively to this. Failing sometimes has made her realize that she can study and have friends at the same time. It's ok to fail as long as she understands her mistakes and perfects them.  
  
  
She knows that she can do better than her best, and it's fun now to aim high, because she knows that there are people who support her. Who won't judge her just for getting a high grade. Who won't feel afraid to approach her. Who'll be her friend.  
  
  
She also experienced what it felt like to have romantic feelings for someone, and it was different. It was nice, it was new, and she probably could have done better than tease Nagisa. But she can't deny that it was fun.  
  
  
She could have been serious of course, but she feels like she would ruin both Karma's and Kayano's hard work if she just went and told Nagisa that she had feelings for him. It would make their friendship awkward and Nakamura treasures Nagisa a lot.  
  
  
She's glad that Karma made his move, because she doesn't really know if she would have been able to do anything otherwise.  
  
  
In truth she's a little bit scared.  
  
  
She finds herself thinking if she really would have confessed to Nagisa if no one did. And she finds herself thinking of the different reactions he would have. Would he be angry? Disgusted? Would he ignore her? Would he run away?  
  
  
 _Logically, he would be none of the above._ Nakamura concludes. Nagisa has always been honest and careful, and he if ever rejected her, he would do it in a way that makes sure that no one gets hurt. He'd also probably ask if they could still be friends, because Nagisa wouldn't be someone who's petty enough to not want to be friends with someone who likes him.   
  
  
He always cares for people's opinions, and he always tries to do the right thing. That's why he tried to save Koro-sensei, even when Nakamura thought that it would be dishonorable to Koro-sensei. Even when Nakamura and others formed the Red Team and tried to fight him and his Blue Team. Even the fight was an experience in itself, and Nakamura saw first hand just how determined Nagisa was when it came to things he felt strongly about.  
  
  
She really admired him that day. The way he didn't back down just because someone disagreed with him. She'd always respected him, but this was the first time she admired him. She was in awe of someone, and she was grateful for the way he didn't push her away when she tried to make up with him. (She pinched his cheek, and he just smiled exasperatedly)  
  
  
Nagisa has always had good intentions. He always tries to find the result that would be favorable to everyone, but if he can't, then he goes along with his heart. It's always guided him properly.  
  
  
It's difficult not to fall in love with a character like that.  
  
  
But right now, Nakamura is just happy to be his friend. She wants the best for him after all, but she's not as confident in herself to believe that she can be the best for him. Nagisa seems like someone who needs assurance that he's doing the right thing, and Nakamura knows that Nagisa has always admired Karma. Karma is observant, and while he's not always straight to the point and sincere, he has good intentions. Karma would probably be able to affirm Nagisa in the way that he needs it, and Nagisa would probably be able to treat Karma the way he treats everyone else; with respect and understanding.  
  
  
Understanding someone is the best gift that you can give them. And their level of understanding each other was shown after the fight, after they dropped the honorific of "-kun" and after Karma showed that he actually listened to Nagisa. They may have their differences, but they've never thought less of the other. They're so strong in their own way, and Nakamura knows that they're good for each other.  
  
  
They just need to work on communicating more. Luckily they have her. She won't lose hope for them, and she'll try to support them whenever she can.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
 **12:00 P.M.  
** **To: Devil Prankster  
** **From: Rio Nakamura  
  
** **Message:** I'm here for you guys.   
  
\------------------------------  
  
  
She knows that she may not be the best friend people could ask for, but she's always tried. She thinks that it will be difficult to grow up, but she's kind of looking forward to it. To making new connections with people while not leaving the old ones behind. To know more, yet never forget her past lessons. To look to the future but carry the lessons from the past with her. To correct her mistakes.  
  
  
She's ready for this.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me realize how lonely Nakamura is. Also, it makes me feel like I have a bit of a connection with her, due to one or two traits we both share. 
> 
> It's actually canon now that she likes Nagisa, it's stated in her profile in the Assassination Classroom wiki. (More ammo for my sequel to "Gimme that love".)
> 
> Hope this was ok. =]


	11. Inwardly looking forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa does a little reflecting, and Karma thinks about stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v03/c019/3.html
> 
> This isn't the continuation of Chapter 8, but it's a Karmagisa chapter. =]

There was something incredibly sad about ending a school year.  
  
  
Of course there were some parts of it that were really exciting, but a year wouldn't have been complete without memories, and this year was especially full of them. Not everyone experiences an unkillable teacher, lessons on assassination, and a ten billion yen bounty as a reward. It was a year that taught the students more about themselves, and the world that they lived in.  
  
  
It was a year that gave them hope, and made them believe in the world again.   
  
  
Sometimes Nagisa finds his fingers twitching, as if itching to hold a pen and write down notes on Koro-sensei's weaknesses. He remembers what it feels like to hold a knife, and how much emotions it brought him when he held it to Koro-sensei's necktie. He remembers the way he felt when he got a good test score, and he remembers the way it felt like to have a teacher that actually cared for his students.  
  
  
It was a weird year, but it was the best year that Nagisa had ever experienced.   
  
  
Sometimes he thinks about everything that's happened, and he feels a pang of doubt. _Did he ever really help? Was he ever really needed?  Was he able to protect everyone he cared about? Did he make a difference? Was he able to reach out to everyone?  
  
  
_ He thinks about Kayano, and how she gave him chocolates and cheered him up when he was sad. He thinks about Nakamura who teased him, but apologized when she found out about his mother. He thinks about Sugino, who was his friend and supported him. He thinks about Sakura who didn't like him at first, then quickly warmed up to him, even saying that she admired him, and saying that he should be a teacher. He thinks about his mom, who grew his hair out and dressed him up in dresses; how she changed, and how she seems to want things to be better between them. He thinks about his dad and Karma, both of them who came back. He thinks about Karasuma who acknowledged him, Bitch-sensei, who taught him, Yuuji, who stayed his friend, and Koro-sensei, who taught him, looked at him, understood him, and cared for him.  
  
  
He's going to miss them a lot, he knows that, but he knows that the best way to make Koro-sensei happy is to study hard and do something with his life. And he wants to connect more with everyone before they have to go to their high schools. He wants to understand them, and know them, and hang out with them. And he resolves to do so the following weeks.  
  
  
Because it was his last year before entering high school, it was also the year that prepared him for the future. He knew he got accepted into the school his mom wanted for him, but that wasn't enough. He had to be sure that he could actually survive the year. He had to study harder, since he knew that the teacher would expect him to be on the same pace as everybody else.   
  
  
He knew that he probably could survive, but just in case...  
  
  
He gets his phone out from his pocket.  
  
  
"Hello Karma?"   
  
-  
  
"Thanks for coming over." Nagisa says, opening the door to let Karma inside.  
  
  
"No problem. Are your mom and dad here?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"No. My mom's working, and my dad's looking for a new job. They'll probably be back in time for dinner." Nagisa replies.  
  
  
"Alright. I'll greet them later." Karma says, and follows Nagisa up the stairs.  
  
  
"Sorry for suddenly calling you over. Are you sure you're not busy?" Nagisa asks, moving into his room.  
  
  
"Nah. I was glad you called actually, I was getting pretty bored." Karma says, flashing a grin at him.   
  
  
Nagisa sighs. "I haven't been such a good boyfriend have I?"  
  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Karma asks him, frowning.  
  
  
"We don't really interact much. And I feel like I'm supposed to invite you to go out, but I'm too busy studying and stuff to really pay attention to you." Nagisa says, looking down at the floor.  
  
  
A finger tilts his chin up, and he's staring into mercury orbs. "Hey. It's not your fault. Look, I haven't invited you over either, or asked you to go out. I'm really proud that you're taking the initiative to study this much. School just ended, and yet you're still as responsible as always. It's really amazing, Nagisa."  
  
  
"R-really?" Nagisa squeaks. "You really think so?"  
  
  
"I know so." Karma says, giving him a softer smile this time.  
  
  
Nagisa smiles, leans forward, and kisses Karma on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
  
When he pulls back, both of their faces are covered in a light blush. "Anytime." Karma replies, and Nagisa feels better.  
  
-  
  
  
"So, what do you want me to do?" Karma asks.  
  
  
They're both sitting cross legged on the floor, across from each other. There's a table between them, and books and notebooks are piled neatly on it.   
  
  
"Um, I thought we could start with Science. It's my weakest subject." Nagisa says, opening a notebook to a fresh page. He slides the notebook across to Karma and waits.  
  
  
"Fine by me." Karma says, and grabs the Science book from the pile.   
  
  
He flips through the pages, and starts writing questions on Nagisa's notebook. He writes down 10 questions, then slides it back. "There. These are Chemistry questions. You alright with them?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Let me try." Nagisa says, and Karma hands the book to him. He gently takes it, and sets it beside his notebook. Soon, he's lost in concentration, eyes following the lines of the book.  
  
  
Karma rests his chin on his hand and stares at him with a fond smile. He's missed this. Going over to Nagisa's house and studying with him. It used to be something they did almost every week before he left. And when he came back, he was too busy studying on his own to ask Nagisa if he needed any help. He still feels a pang of guilt at that, but he knows that Koro-sensei taught everyone well.  
  
  
He hopes to make up for it this time.  
  
  
While Nagisa's studying Science, Karma browses through Nagisa's other notebooks. His notes are taken down in the form of bullets, and he gets the most important information instead of copying verbatim. It's a fast way of copying, and it seems like something Nagisa would do.   
  
  
Karma doesn't copy notes, because he finds it easier to listen. He gets the information he needs, and if he needs more examples, he refers to the book. That's why he's always found staring at the teacher. He's paying attention to them.  
  
  
 _Though Nagisa's notes are also informative._ He muses.   
  
  
He finishes one notebook, and moves on to the next. Soon he's finished all 7 notebooks and Nagisa finally finishes the questions. He chews lightly on the bottom of his lip, then gives the notebook to Karma. "Sorry I took so long." He apologizes.  
  
  
Karma smiles at him. "It's alright. Your notes were fun to read."  
  
  
"You read them? All of them?" Nagisa asks, surprised.  
  
  
Karma nods. "They were very informative. Thanks."  
  
  
Nagisa smiles. "I'm sure you already knew most of it. But you're welcome."  
  
  
Karma focuses on the notebook that Nagisa gave to him. In 10 minutes, he's checked all of it, and he hands it back. "Good job! You made two mistakes though, those are the numbers where I didn't write anything. If you don't understand it, ask me."   
  
  
"O-ok." Nagisa says, taking the notebook back, and looking at the problems intently. It takes 10 minutes more, but he finally gets it, and rewrites both numbers. This time when he hands it back, it only takes 5 minutes to check. Karma grins and gives it back. "Great!" He says.  
  
  
"Thanks." Nagisa says, smiling.  
  
  
"What's our next subject?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"How about Civics?" Nagisa suggests.  
  
  
"Ok." Karma says.  
  
  
For the next 2 hours, Nagisa studies while Karma entertains himself by reading Nagisa's books and staring at Nagisa. When the last subject is finished, Nagisa sits up and stretches.   
  
  
Karma tries to ignore the small moan Nagisa gives when his joints pop, and gives a smirk in Nagisa's direction. "Tired?"  
  
  
"Kind of." Nagisa admits. "Thanks for putting up with me."  
  
  
"It was fun." Karma says, but then an idea pops into his head. "Hey, I've got an idea. You want to repay me right?"  
  
  
"Yes." Nagisa says, warily.  
  
  
"Well, come over to my house next time. I'll cook you something, and you tell me what you think." Karma says, grinning.  
  
  
"What?! That'd be like a free meal! I couldn't do that!" Nagisa protests.  
  
  
"Is there anything wrong for me to want my boyfriend to eat something I cooked?" Karma asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
Nagisa blushes. "No, but-"  
  
  
"Great, it's settled! This Friday?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"S-sure." Nagisa says.   
  
  
"So I guess I'll be leaving." Karma says, standing up and stretching.  
  
  
"What? Don't you want to stay over? We have miso soup if you want." Nagisa says, standing up as well.  
  
  
"Wouldn't I be intruding?" Karma asks.  
  
  
"Not at all!" Nagisa says. "They already know you Karma, so it's ok! You don't have to worry about that."  
  
  
Karma stays silent for a minute. "Wait, Nagisa. Could it be...?"  
  
  
Nagisa looks at him, confused.  
  
  
"You haven't introduced me to your parents as your official boyfriend yet and you want to?" Karma asks, dramatically.  
  
  
"We've only started dating last week! I haven't had time to!" Nagisa defends. "But if you want to, sure I'll tell them."  
  
  
"I don't want to pressure you." Karma says, turning serious.  
  
  
"You won't. I made this decision a few days ago, I just haven't had time to invite you over." Nagisa says.  
  
  
"Wait, so you seriously mean it? You want to introduce me already? Did you plan this all along?" Karma asks, narrowing his eyes at Nagisa.  
  
  
Nagisa grins, and Karma's gut twists pleasantly. "Of course. Though if you don't want to-"  
  
  
"I want to." Karma says, seriously. Then he smirks. "I want to hurry up and get introduced properly so that I can call you mine."  
  
  
"That goes both ways, you know." Nagisa says, smiling.  
  
  
"Oh, I know. I already called my parents last week and told them that we're dating. They're on a business trip right now, but they're proud of me. I also sent them a picture, and my mom thinks you look great." Karma says, smirking.  
  
  
"That fast?" Nagisa asks, surprised.  
  
  
"Couldn't wait." Karma says, sheepishly.  
  
  
"Sometimes I can't tell if you're being romantic or just plain impatient." Nagisa replies, but he's grinning.  
  
  
"Anything for you Nagisa." Karma says, winking.  
  
  
"Same. Now come on, I don't want you to starve." Nagisa says, grabbing Karma's hand and leading him out the door.  
  
  
Karma smiles at him. He'd really do anything for Nagisa, but he knows that Nagisa can do a lot of things by himself. So it's nice when he asks him to come over like this. It makes him feel wanted.   
  
  
 _Nagisa_ makes him feel wanted. And it's an amazing thing, to be wanted by someone who knows you, who can put up with your personality, and who honestly and genuinely likes you for who you are.   
  
  
Whenever Nagisa looks at him, it feels like he's seeing him for who he really is, his personality, his goals, his feelings, his motivations, everything that makes him him. Sometimes Karma wonders why Nagisa doesn't run away. He's always been collected on the outside, but in the inside he's a chaotic mess. But then he remembers that Nagisa has always been stronger than him when it comes to feelings. He stayed and waited for Karma after all, even if he ran away. And he came back, just to find Nagisa accept him again.   
  
  
He's never been perfect, but he's working on becoming better at least. He doesn't want to take advantage of Nagisa's kindness, and he wants to show Nagisa that he's ready.  
  
  
He's here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAPPENS AFTER:  
> Basically, when Nagisa's parents come home, Nagisa waves, then they notice Karma and ask who he is. Karma introduces himself as Nagisa's boyfriend and says that he really respects their son and he would want to ask their approval. The parents are shocked, but they approve. While they're eating dinner, the dad asks what his intentions are, and Karma answers, "To make Nagisa happy, to respect him, to understand him, to love him, and to eventually marry him." 
> 
> Needless to say, Nagisa's mom already ships them, Nagisa's dad is half protective of Nagisa and half charmed by him, and Nagisa is just so in love and he's smiling, and crying a little bit. 
> 
> Later, when Nagisa sees Karma out, he asks, "Did you mean it?"
> 
> And Karma replies, "Always did." 
> 
> Then he kisses him and leaves.
> 
> END
> 
> So yeah. These two are dorks. That's all I'm going to say, because if I type any longer, this end note is going to be filled with feels and emotional ranting. (KARMAGISA ^ ^ )
> 
> Hope you guys liked this. =]


	12. Cultivating your talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugaya puts his talents to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v03/c021/17.html
> 
> Glad you guys liked the Karmagisa chapter. Here's a chapter about Sugaya, for all of you artsy people out there who doodle on any available surface. ^ ^

If there was one thing Sugaya missed about school, it was doodling at the back of the test papers. Or any available surface really, except his desk. Because then he would be accused of vandalism.   
  
  
He loved art, and he loved creating, but during his second year, he had to stop because the teachers thought that he was showing off with his abilities. It wasn't his fault that he needed to draw. It was like needing to breathe, or needing to live. It was something important to him, but he still got dropped into Class E anyway.  
  
  
And that actually wasn't so bad, because there Koro-sensei always encouraged his art works, and he even asked him once to make him a henna tattoo. It was nice to be appreciated.   
  
  
Of course his talents weren't just drawing, he was good at anything artistic, like carving and making disguises and camouflage. He was the one the class turned to for ways to blend in with their surroundings, and he was the one who helped make Koro-sensei look more human.   
  
  
While he was in the class, he felt as if he was needed, noticed, wanted. It felt like he was an important part of them, and it was a really nice feeling.   
  
  
In the class, his talents were never seen as an attempt to "show off." Instead, it was a vital part to their military training, learning how to camouflage, and even his doodles on papers were assessed by Koro-sensei. He gave him tips and advice, and some of it was really helpful. (The parts that weren't asking him to make his face leaner and his body slimmer, that is.)  
  
  
Before, he would honestly get pissed when he'd give effort on drawing something on his paper, and finding out that the teacher ignored it and even made him lose points. But now that Koro-sensei was here, he felt like everything he did was important, like he was worth something.   
  
  
Koro-sensei did what no other teacher did before.  
  
  
He supported him. And now Sugaya felt like he wanted to do something for Koro-sensei as well.   
  
-  
  
  
At present, Sugaya was twirling a pen between his fingers and thinking hard.  
  
  
He knew that when people were emotional, they usually took out their emotions in other ways. Some wrote books or poems, some sang songs, some danced. For him, art always expressed his emotions the best.  
  
  
And right now, he was a whirlwind of emotions after the school year ending.  
  
  
There was just so many things that happened, so many things that he experienced, and so many lessons he learned. How on earth could he summarize all of it in one painting, drawing, or doodle without messing it up somehow?  
  
  
He frowns.  
  
  
He could think of a few things, but all of the ideas seemed too amateur, or too normal. He wanted something special, he wanted something unique, he wanted something that screamed Koro-sensei.  
  
  
He thought and thought and drew out a few ideas before crumpling up the paper they were written on and throwing it in the trash bin. It wasn't working. He needed an outlet. He needed someone to talk to.  
  
  
And for some reason, he thought of Nagisa.  
  
  
Did he even have Nagisa's phone number? He looked through his phone contacts, and nearly started when he saw Nagisa's name. When...?  
  
  
 _Oh._ he realized. It was during that time he had come in with a henna tattoo at class. While they were talking, Sugaya realized that Nagisa was actually quite easy to talk to. And Nagisa had offered up his phone number when classes were ending, hoping to be friends with him.  
  
  
Now, Sugaya presses Nagisa's contact, and waits while it rings  
  
  
"Hello?"  Nagisa asks.  
  
  
"Nagisa! Hey um, are you busy or something?" Sugaya asks.  
  
  
"Not at the moment, no. Why? Is there anything wrong Sugaya?" Nagisa asks.  
  
  
"Well, I kind of have a problem." Sugaya says, and continues by explaining his art problem.  
  
  
Nagisa is silent when he talks. When he finishes, he waits for Nagisa to say something.   
  
  
"Sugaya, I think you don't have to think about the product or the result so much. It's more important to think about what you want to show people. I get that you want to portray Koro-sensei, but how do you want to show him? What aspects do you want to portray? What emotions and messages do you want to give people? What do you think will pass on his memory the best? How would he have wanted himself to be depicted?" Nagisa asks.   
  
  
Sugaya takes a few moments to dwell on Nagisa's words.  _How would Koro-sensei want himself to be shown to others?  
  
  
_ "So you're saying that I have to show Koro-sensei as a perverted octopus?" Sugaya asks, half joking.  
  
  
Nagisa laughs. "Well he is that, but he was human once too. And he was our teacher, wasn't he? As a teacher, how did he treat you?"  
  
  
"Like I mattered." Sugaya answers.  
  
  
"Well, take the feelings you have right now, think about what you liked best about Koro-sensei and even the things that you didn't, and think about what you want to do with it." Nagisa instructs, voice calm yet soft.  
  
  
He thinks for a bit longer and tries to understand his emotions. "I'll work on that. Thank you Nagisa."  
  
  
"Anytime. Tell me what happens later. Good luck." Nagisa says, cheerfully.  
  
  
"I will." Sugaya says, and ends the call.  
  
  
 _Koro-sensei was our teacher.  
  
  
_ _He cared for us. He taught us things, and told us that we need to have our second blades polished and ready. He was silly and had weird interests sometimes, but he dedicated time to seeing us grow. He noticed the small things we did, picked up on our weaknesses and insecurities, and told us to embrace them. To accept them and become stronger, become better. He looked at us, and treated us as equals.  
  
  
_ _He was human once.  
  
  
_ _He felt human emotions. He dealt with us differently, gave us different tests with questions suited to our needs. He had a lot of weaknesses, but he had a lot of strengths too, and it wasn't just his speed.  
  
  
_ _He gave us hope and a will to live.  
  
  
_ _He never gave up on us._  
  
  
Sugaya thinks of all this, and assesses his emotions. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiles.  
  
  
He knows what to do.  
  
  
He walks calmly out of the room. He needs to find a canvas, some buckets of paint, some carving tools, and a whole load of sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot of art friends who doodle on the back of their quiz papers when they have the time. Unfortunately, I'm too busy double checking my answers to do anything like that. ^ ^
> 
> Sorry if this was short, I promise this has a point to this. In one chapter, I'm planning for Class E to have a party, and that's when I'll reveal what Sugaya was working on. It's going to be fun. =]
> 
> I hope I did Sugaya justice, he was a bit difficult to write, so if he seems OC, that's all my fault. We will see him in future chapters as well as the other characters though, so hopefully I get to write him better. (OnO)


	13. Without being noticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takebayashi knew what it was like to be quiet and not be noticed, but he also knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of people's expectations.
> 
> It was overwhelming, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from this: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v03/c023/20.html
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I'VE BEEN UPDATING MY OLD FANFICS AND WRITING NEW ONES, AND THEN THIS FIC JUST GOT AN INVOLUNTARY HIATUS, I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> BUT I'VE CONTINUED IT, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED ON THE PAST FEW CHAPTERS, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO REPLY TO ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS SOON. 
> 
> That said, please enjoy this chapter, and I'm really sorry about the late update!

Takebayashi wasn't necessarily quiet.  
  
  
But he had this way of blending in that made people forget that he was in the room. Then he’d speak up, and they would turn to him with surprise on their faces as if to say, “Oh, there you are.”   
  
  
It sucked, but he learned to deal with it. Studying was more important after all, and it didn’t matter if he was invisible to some people. He never liked attention anyway. It was just troublesome, and he never knew what to do.   
  
  
So he immersed himself in anime, in manga, in thick medical books, and ignored the glances he got from his classmates. He was ok. He was ok without being noticed. He wasn’t good with conversation anyway, what would he even talk about?   
  
  
But then, it was different with Class E.   
  
  
They talked to him, asked his opinion, listened to his thoughts, and never forget that he was there with him. They got used to his silence, and they knew that sometimes he just didn’t know what to say. (They also got used to the opposite, when Takebayashi spoke up randomly, about the latest anime he watched, about trivial knowledge, about the background of his favorite mangaka.)  
  
  
But that was alright, they understood. They liked him anyway.   
  
  
It made him happy, to be a part of them. It made him feel welcome, and wanted, and there was no better feeling in the world than to know that he was a part of something.    
  
-  
  
Takeyabashi is very observant.  
  
  
He might even be compared to Nagisa in this likeness, but unlike the latter, he's more inclined to statistical data rather than emotional and practical knowledge. He loves science and facts, but he's also a true otaku at heart.  
  
  
Some might think him weird (actually, a lot of people already do), but he doesn't mind. He used to of course, but being in Class-E changed him. It made him slightly more confident and able to think just a little bit faster in situations that were meant to pressure people.  
  
  
Just this year alone, he was able to learn more about their opponents in baseball by merely observing them, and he was able to determine that the virus that hurt their classmates was something orally transmitted, therefore concluding that it was not a contamination. He was also able to detonate bombs to escape from the God of Death's prison.  
  
  
These were all experiences that he probably wouldn’t have gone through if he wasn’t in Class E, and it was a strange thought.  
  
  
Of course there were times when being in Class E made Takebayashi think negatively of himself. Like when people kept glaring at and mocking Takebayashi just because of his Class, and the disappointed looks his parents gave him every night when he still hadn’t managed to leave the E Class. When Asano came to him, he accepted the offer almost without thinking.   
  
  
They would forget him, Takebayashi thought. They would forget him and go on with the assassination, and the scornful looks would stop coming. He’d be respected.  
  
  
But the one thing Takebayashi could not do was scorn his classmates. He respected them, he liked them, the people who took him in, and refused to judge him and laughed when he said random things.   
  
  
They were his family, and he could never bring himself to hate or mock them.  
  
  
So when the moment was right, he did something very dangerous. He destroyed the Chairman's prized possession, which only one person did before. And it did get him back to Class E.  
  
  
Where he truly belonged. He was intelligent, sure, but he cared, and he was wanted and appreciated by them.  
  
  
And he knew that they were waiting for him.  
  
-  
  
There was something about maid cafes that just made Takebayashi feel at home.  
  
  
Here, there were no expectations from his parents, no pressure to succeed, no pitying glances from neighbors. He didn't have to hide his manga collection behind medical books, or feel guilty for watching anime during his study breaks. He could order anything he wanted and actually spend time enjoying it, instead of hunching over thick tomes, memorizing different diseases and cures.  
  
  
The problem wasn't that he didn't enjoy learning about medicine, he found it interesting and he was in awe of how science (his favorite subject) seemed to be connected to particular branches of the subject. He liked learning about how cures for various diseases were made, he liked learning about the human body's anatomy, he liked learning about the people who made progress and change possible.   
  
  
What he didn't like was the pressure. He knew his family had a proud reputation for being doctors, and that his elder brothers were all in Tokyo University. He was proud of the fact as well, but it just made him the subject of pity and scorn from various people, and disappointment from his parents.   
  
  
And well, it kind of hurt to be told that he wasn't as good as the rest of them.   
  
  
He was trying, and it might not have been enough for his parents, but it was difficult to study when they were literally breathing down his neck, asking him what he learned, if he understands, is he catching up yet, is he good enough yet?   
  
  
Before going to Class E, he belonged to Class B. And it was easy to maintain his studies, but he never had time for anything else. He worked hard and tirelessly, sometimes pulling all-nighters, and slowly, he'd come to school looking messy and tired and sometimes the teacher's words would pass through him as if he were made of air. His eyes wouldn't stay open, and his hand failed at writing notes.   
  
  
Eventually, he dropped into exhaustion, and a few days after that, he dropped into Class-E.   
  
  
The first day he spent with his classmates, he felt shame. How could he let this happen? How could he just go and tear apart all his family's hopes and dreams for him? Who was he to disappoint them? He'd never have thought that he would feel a sense of belonging, because what would he ever have in common with them, besides being a huge disappointment to everyone?  
  
  
The answer was Koro-sensei. Or it could have easily been "hidden talent" or "stubbornness" or "pride and resilience," or maybe it was all of this. Because Class E didn't give up. Their teacher wouldn't let them. Throughout their days together, they discovered a different kind of pressure, one that came from themselves. They actually wanted to win, wanted to fight, wanted to prove themselves. They wanted to show the world that their former trust in them wasn't misplaced, and that they could do anything they put their minds to.  
  
  
It was exhilarating, because they had a purpose again.   
  
  
And slowly, Takebayashi learned. He prioritized biology, chemistry and physics, and studied hard on the other subjects. He was able to train physically as well, and his observation skills developed. He knew how to assess the risks, how to detonate bombs, how to analyze what other people wanted.   
  
  
He was able to improve himself, and he learned how to interact with people (which was actually quite difficult, but quite rewarding as well.)   
  
  
He used his family's pressure and expectations as something to fuel him to become better, and not as something discouraging. He told himself that he would graduate with high grades, for their sakes, for his sake, and for Koro-sensei's sake.   
  
  
It wasn't just them that he was studying for, and that thought freed him.   
  
  
And now, he had time to think about his future and study for the entrance exam for Tokyo University. He would wield his second blade carefully, and he would stop berating himself for his past mistakes. Instead, he would learn from them and use them as lessons.   
  
  
He would stop comparing himself to others, and finally be able to think about his strengths and weaknesses in a new light. He would improve himself, because that was his choice, and he would make it work.   
  
  
But for now, he was going to enjoy his fruity drink, browse the books he brought with him (one manga, and one biology book), and wonder when Teraska would come. (It was a personal achievement for him when he was able to convert Terasaka to a regular maid cafe goer.)  
  
  
His next personal objective (besides studying and binge watching anime seasons), was to ask Terasaka when he planned to confess to Itona, because those two definitely had tension, and Takebayashi was only trying to help.   
  
  
(He was sure Koro-sensei would say the same thing.)  
  
  
Subtlety wouldn't work on Terasaka though, so he'd have to ask him outright. Or maybe he could help Terasaka's gang hatch a plan to get them together? Muramatsu could make the food, Yoshida could deal with the transportation, and Hazama could be there for support (or back-up if Terasaka tried to escape.)  
  
  
He smiled at the thought and took a sip of his drink.   
  
  
It could work. They had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no mention of why Takebayashi fell into Class E (or his former class), and so I had to invent a reason, I hope you guys don't mind! If you do know the reason, please tell me, and I'll change what I wrote.
> 
> I'm not really sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter, but I do know that I can relate to Takebayashi because of his family's expectations, so I think it's relatable if anything. 
> 
> Please tell me what you thought?

**Author's Note:**

> The manga part in which the lesson was mentioned: http://mangafox.me/manga/ansatsu_kyoushitsu/v01/c001/8.html
> 
> I'm sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
